My Fangs
by TheOtherKate
Summary: We all know that Max is different. But what you don't know is that she's more different than the rest of the flock could ever dream about. What happens when a teenager falls out of the skys,with wings,near Edward and Bella's house? X-Over with Twilight!
1. Prolouge

14 years ago…

Bella's POV

"She's beautiful, love." Said my oh, so handsome husband Edward.

We were at home (the bigger house, you know the one with the big windows. Yeah, that one) after I had just woken up after being turned into a vampire. I couldn't get used to it, you know, the whole Vampire-With-A-Child thing. I've decided to name her Renesme after my mother and Edward adopted mother. She really is beautiful. She has brown eyes and a tanned but not to tanned skin and a perfect shaped face, it looked like it belonged to a supermodel but it was stuck on a baby. (Although all the Cullen's look like that anyway and now, I do to.) She has blond hair, which is odd. No. It's not. My mum's sister had blond hair. That's probably where she get's it from. "I know…I kno-" Suddenly, I was cut off by the Volturi walking, maybe floating, into the room with a bunch of weird guys in white coats (AN. white coats. Get it?!) What were they doing here? They cannot have Renesme. She's the only child I'll ever have! Where are the rest of the Cullen's when you need them? Oh, right. They'd gone off to hunt because Renesme had blood. I don't know what the big deal is. I can resist her and I'm a new born. I looked at Edward but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze and he was frowning at the Volturi but mostly the weird people in white coats. Suddenly. He snarled at them and looked like he was about to jump on them. Mustn't of liked their minds. The white-coated people were terrified. One of them even hid behind Aro! (WIMP!)

"Excuse me Bella, Edward," Said Aro smoothly, " we would like to you're your child for…experimental purposes."

"Experimental purposes? She's not going to be an experiment! Right Edward!?" Although I was asking the PIWC (people in white coats), Edward answered for them.

" Love. I'm hate to have to say this, but you need to hand her over." Wait, WHAT!? Did Edward just tell me to hand her over? I clutched her tighter to me, not wanting to let her go. "Edward! How can you say that? She's your child too!" This time it was one of the white-coated people turn to speak. The one that had hid behind Aro. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and brown skin. The only think that wasn't brown was his coat, which was white.

"Excuse me. But you should listen to him. He knows that of you don't hand her over, we'll expose you for what you are. And you don't want that do you? Now hand her over." That was calm. Almost as calm as Edward is but not quite.

"No. There is no way that I'm going to give you my only child!"

"Bella, love, please. We'll get her back, I promise. But if they reveal us, she'll get tested on anyway with no chance of us saving her." He whispered in my ear. I know that he was right but I really didn't want to give her away. IO loved her. Even though I had only known her for a bit, she's still my daughter. Ugghh. What to do?

"Fine. But if you hurt her, I'm going to kill you!" By this point I was holding back tears as they ripped her from my clutches.

"We make no promises." Said a woman. She had blond hair, brown eyes and tanned-ish skin. I was about to go and kill her for saying that, but Edward held me back. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He just looked at me as if to say 'there's nothing we can do.'

"Please do-." But before I could reply, the only child that I could ever have was ripped violently out of my arms by a weird wolf looking creature…WITH WINGS!

Edward just stood there, his arms wrapped around me as he gently stroked my hair, although you could her the growl at the back of his throat. He didn't like this either but he was right, we didn't have any choice. They left the house, everyone, including the Volturi. I couldn't help it. I broke down crying only just managing to get out the words "Edward, get her back, please."

"You know I can't do that, love. We can't expose ourselves. We'll try to find her but there's not much we can do. I'm so sorry Bella." Why did he have to right all the time. I know that we can't expose ourselves but…I really want a child with Edward and she was the only chance I was going to get.

"But…But…" I couldn't help it. I collapsed into the doctor's table I had been sitting on and cryed even harder. Edward wrapped his arms around me tighter, burying his head deeper into my messy, sweaty hair. He whispered soothing things into my ear but I couldn't hear him-my sobs were too loud. The only thing I heard him say was "We'll get her back some day. I promise."


	2. On the run AGAIN!

**Hello! I forgot to do a disclaimer on my first chapter so here it is for both of them! I DO NOT own Twilight or Maximum Ride. They belong to Stephine Meyer and James Patterson! If I owned Maximum Ride I would have put my FAX into the books and not just Max. Still good books though. This is my first story, so Please be nice! I don't mind ideas though, your's will probably be better than mine so...REVIEW!**

* * *

14 years later…

Max's POV

It's sooo good to finally be free of the school, although the Voice is still with us. Can I hear a V…no? Good. (Note sarcasm) Anyway, right now were all looking at Fang's laptop searching for a place to live. And, before you lose it, yes, I, Maximum Ride, World saving extraordinaire, did just say 'find a place to live.' I know, right? It's just not me. But the younger kids want to and Fang didn't back me up…(Stupid Emotionless Bird-Boy.) Apparently, though, we've just found something. (Or somewhere, depending how you look at it.) It's a town called forks. How cool a name is that for a town?! Fang just turned to me.

"So…what do you think?" Why are you asking me? It isn't even my idea. It was yours and it's the kids that want a home, not me! And guess what! Reading me like a book he said…

"Because while you were talking to yourself, I already asked everybody else. So, I'll ask again. What do you think?"

Personally I thought it was a waste of time, finding a home when Itex could come back at anytime but of course, I didn't say that. Although Angel probably heard it, being able to read minds and all. No. Instead I said:

"I think it's perfect. How far away is it?" At this, everybody, bare Fang, cheers. Fang being, well, Fang, just gave me a look saying Who-Are-You-And-What-Have-You-Done-With-Max.

"It's 2,864 miles from here. About anyway. You know that's a long way too travel. We'll have to take lots of stops in between to sleep and get food. Oh, I love food. Eating is my favourite thing to do, bare flying of course but that doesn't count because not everybody can fly but everybody can eat. I suppose birds can fly but they lay eggs. I wonder what would happen if one of us became pregnant? Max, if you became pregnant with Fang's child, would you lay an egg, sit on it and wait fro it to hatch or would it be…" And here you have the Nudge channel. Here 24/7 folks. Thank god Iggy put his hand over her mouth otherwise I think my ears might be bleeding. Besides, 2,864 miles isn't that far. We should only need to eat about 4 times and sleep 2. Nudge and her food. I bet that you could give her any conversation and at some point, it would revolve around foo…Hang on! I'm having Fang's kid and laying an egg, sitting on it and waiting for it to hatch! Fang just sniggered so I turned to glare at him.

"Max you're red like a tomato!" said my little Angel. This just made me blush even more resulting in more sniggering from Fang.

"Guys! All of you! Sleep! Now! No buts and don't argue! Fang, I've got first and second and you've got last watch. Okay?"

"No. Not okay. What about me?!" forgot to count on blind boy stepping in. Opps…

"Iggy. You had the most watches last night. You need a break."

"But you had them the night before that and before that." Great. Now Fang's in on it.

"Fine. How about this then. I have first and a half of second. Fang has the rest of second and a quarter of third and Iggy, you have the rest of third. Happy!?"

"Why do you get so much?" I wish I could tell you Iggy.

"Look. Max. It's not right. You do this pretty much every night. Let us take them tonight and you can take last tomorrow."

"NO! I'm choosing which watches I take, okay! Just go to sleep alright?!"

"Fine. As long as tomorrow you only get 2 hours." Ugghh. Fang is so annoying!

"Fine. I get 2 hours of second watch. Now, sleep!"

"Night Max." Yeah, yeah. I get it. You guys care about me. Just go to sleep already!

1 hour later…

Finally! They're asleep. How do I know this you ask? I have better hearing than Iggy but I don't know how. Anyway. I better go before Fang wakes up which he has done in the past. It's killing me not to be able to tell him why I need so many watches. I wish I could but I really can't. He wouldn't understand. Nobody would.

1 hour earlier…

Fang's POV

God, why is Max so stubborn? Can't she just accept help when it's given? She needs to sleep. She hasn't slept in 1 week. We got into a huge fight that morning about how I should leave her alone. Neither of us have apologised yet. And I don't think that she's going to be the first one to apologise. I guess it's going to have to be me then. That goes against everything I believe in though. Oh well. She's been acting really different lately. Angel was hurt (she caught her arm on a branch) and she refused to some over and comfort Angel, that isn't something Max would do. Angel was crying for hours. Maybe the real Max is still at the school and this is Max's clone. No that can't be right. Max was right next to me the whole time so it's definitely my- I mean our Max. Boy am I tired. I didn't even realise it. She had better wake me up for the other part of second watch.

4 hours later…(3 after Max left to do something)

Still Fang's POV

Ugghh. Why am I awake? Nobody woke me up so…hang on. Where's Max?! She's not here. Where could she be? Could the school have taken her? No, somebody would've woken up I'm sure of it. So, where is she then? I'd better go and wake Iggy. He has the best hearing. He might be able to her.

"Iggy. Iggy. IGGY! Dude, wake up! It's important."

"What? I was having a nice dream then. And did you have to yell so loud?!" Opps.

"Sorry Ig, but it's important. Max is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Jeez, Iggy what else could gone mean?!

"I mean she's not here and I was wondering if you could hear anything like wings or something." I waited a few moments in silence while Iggy listened. I love silence it's so quite.

"Nope. Either she's not within my hearing range or she's not making any noise. Sorry." Oh god. Where is she?

"It's okay Ig. I'll just have to wait for her to get back. Thanks anyway." As I turned to leave good old Iggster said:

"Fang. She's fine. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks man. You're probably right. But we both know how danger prone Max is."

"Yeah. She is rather. But I'm sure she just needed time to think."

"Yeah. You're probably right Iggy. I'll have the rest of the watches okay? I want to make sure she's okay when she gets back."

"Sure. Night Fang"

"Night Iggy."

Come on Max where are you? I hope you're all right.

6 hours later

Max's POV

That's so much better. I can get through the day now. I can't believe it took that long to find something. You would've thought that there'd be more things to eat out there. But no. Hang on. Is that? God no. Please don't let that be Fang waiting for me. And everybody else is up as well. Well Fuck. (Angel don't read my mind)

As I landed on the edge of the cliff Fang looked up, stood up and looked directly at me.

"Hi Fang…"

* * *

**Hope that you liked and enjoyed the fist 2 chapters. I know that they're short but I'm trying to make them longer. REVIEW PLEASE! NickStokeslover96! :)**


	3. Max is back and then WHAT?

**Some of my reviewers have told me to put in the AN that I have changed the stories abit and I agree. sorry. When they experimented on Renesme, they accidently stopped her from ageing like she should have so she aged at a normal pace. And all the whitcoats that took Renesme, have died or been killed so no one knows that she's a half-vampire. Bella wasn't a vampire at the point when they took Renesme and after they had took her, Edward changed her so she could cry. I think that's it. Thank for the reviews! You guys ROCK! Hope you enjoy reading this! Also, Jacob has already imprinted on her. Sorry. I put the wrong chapter up, this is the real chapter 3!**

* * *

Fang POV

Where is she? She had better be all right. I can't imagine what I would do if she was t hurt. Okay, so I admit it. I love Max. Really love Max but I know that she doesn't feel the same about me. How do I know this? The amount of times she's left and ran away after I've kissed her, boy, I lost count! Although she did tell me that she loved me once but that was when she was trying to get her chip out and she was on vali…Is that? Yes, it is! Finally she's back. I need to talk to her, it's important. The younger kids were so worried incase something had happened ti her and Angel hadn't been able to find her mind all morning. Anyway, here she is. Maximum Ride herself and is that? Yes, it is. She looks guilty.

"Hi Fang…" Nice way to start Max. You couldn't just tell me where you'd been could you? No…'Cause that's just not you, is it?

"Hi. Max, I need to talk to you." I looked around at the others. They hadn't moved. I addressed them. "Alone." They scurried off to go play tag or something.

"So…where were you last night? 'Cause I know that you weren't on watch. Care to explain?" wow. That was a long sentence for me.

"Not really, no." I think we've swapped. Max is using the minimum amount of words. Wow…Hang on. Where'd she go? Oh. There she is, in the cave, at the back. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Max. Please tell me. I need to know. The younger kids were so worried. Max, something could have happened to you."

"I can't tell you, Fang, alright. If I could I would, but I can't."

"Why can't you tell me, hmm. What's so important that you can't tell you BEST FRIEND!"

"Fang don't raise your voice, please." Great, now she's begging.

"I'LL RAISE MY VOICE IF I WANT! NOW TELL ME WHY YOU CAN'T TELL ME!" I had stood up by this point and was looking down at her. That was however, until, she stood up and glared at me. You, know the glare that she uses on Erasers and White coats. You know the one that she uses on people she HATES.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, FANG! THAT'S WHY!" Look who's raising their voice now?

"MAX!" I yelled, following her out of the cave. Where is that mutant bird-girl going?

"WHAT? Look Fang. I wish I could tell you where I go at night and why I need so much watch time, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"YOU'VE BEEN GOING MORE THAN ONCE?! MAX JUST…GET AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!"

"What?" Oh great. Now she looked she was about to cry.

"Look, Max. Maybe it's better if…"Max, don't cut me off. It's important.

"…If I go. I get it. I'll go pack my things." Okay. Wait, WHAT!? I wasn't going to tell her to pack her things! I was going to tell her that maybe it would be better if we stayed here for a bit longer and that she or I should go flying to calm down.

"Max. That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Bye Fang. Say goodbye to the flock for me." She kissed me on the check.

"Max. WAIT!"

"What?" Thank god she stopped. I don't know what I would've done if she'd used her super speed.

"I didn't want to tell you to go. I was going to suggest that one of us goes and calms themselves down a bit." I really did mean it as well. I couldn't let her go. The flock needed her. I needed her.

"Look. Fang. I'll come back. But right now. I think it's better that I go. I'm not what you think I am. Okay?"

"What do you mean 'not what you think I am'? Max, you're an Avian Hybrid like me, like the rest of us."

"I'm not so sure anymore. I'll come find you guys soon. I promise." And at that she flew away. Max. The reason I'm still alive. The reason Angel is with us. The reason I live. The only girl I think I'm ever going to love.

Max's POV

I really didn't want to do that but it was for the best. Really. I couldn't keep it up much longer. It was driving me crazy. I needed to be a bit more free. I'd better use super speed incase he decides to follow me. WOOSH… Now I can relax. He won't find me now. Nobody will. I miss him already. I mean, I miss THEM already, yeah. That's what I meant. I will be back…eventually. But not very soon. I need to sort my life out. I know what you're thinking. 'But so does the flock! You're so selfish!' But, you see. I have other issues that I need to work out. But I can't tell anyone. Nobody would understand. None of the flock are like this. I discovered that there's a condition called Renfield's Syndrome, which is basically like a human vampire. I wasn't looking at it though. Fang was. Fang was the one who was logged on. He'd left his computer on while he went to pee. I wondered why Fang had been looking at it because I don't think he has that condition. That was until I saw what else was on the page. A hot (in Fang's words, not mine) blond girl, half naked with fangs. I did and still do however wonder why he wasn't looking at a red head. He seems to like them the most. Anyway, I decided to read it. It looked interesting. It wasn't though. So some people in the world feel the need to drink blood. I have wings. I think that I'm weirder. Anyway, I've been flying at super speed for 1 hour now and I'm getting tired and I need food. But I'm above the ocean, so I can forget food. You know when the one thing that you don't want to happen, happens? Yeah, well right now was just like that.

Maximum. There's a stretch of land not far from here. You can get food there.

**Wow. The good old voice giving useful information. That's a first.**

Watch it Maximum. I'm not in a good mood to day.

**Awww. And why not?**

BECAUSE YOU SEPEATED FROM THE FLOCK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?

**I was thinking that I couldn't take the smell anymore! Do you have a problem with that?**

And, as usual, no reply. YES! Bye, bye voice! Now, about that food…

Fang POV

Just after Max left…

Max. Maybe I should go after her. Yeah…Nope. She just used her super speed. God, what am I gong to tell the others. "Hey everybody. Max left because of some unknown reason! Now who wants McDonalds?" I can just imagine how that would turn out. Here's an idea for you:

Nudge: What! I can't believe she's gone! You both promised that neither of you would leave again! It was so upsetting when you guys mad us choose. Did you notice that we split up into boys and girl except for Total and Ari. Ari was nice when he was with us when you guys weren't there. He was sweet and innocent. Maybe he was only mean because he wanted to be with his sister and feel loved by somebody. We did lots of fun thing like going to Paris. Oh! Fang! Can we go to Paris ummm mm mm. (At the end, Iggy would place his hand over Nudge's mouth.)

Gazzy: What! Why has she left Fang?

Iggy: Yes! Now I can make bombs without Max yelling at me! (Everyone glares at him!) I mean…NO! How could she do that to us!?

Angel: (In my mind) Fang sure you sure that you don't know why she left? (Not in my mind) Sobbing with Gazzy hugging her.

You get the idea right? Not a good idea! I guess I'm just going to have too though. There's nothing else I can do. She's gone and she may or may not be coming back. Time to face the others. Good luck to me.

Max POV

After eating…

That's better. Now, voice? Where to?

Washington. A small town called Forks. Once you get there, ask for the Cullen's.

**Okay…But why?**

Of course. It didn't answer me. Forks. Washington, here I come! I hope it's not to wet. It would stop me flying as much and then I would be stuck in a cave. I really do wonder why I'm going to Forks. And besides, who names a town 'Forks'? It's a piece of culinary that you eat with. I really wish that I had brought something to do like listening to the Ipod or searching the Internet or 'Bark!' Wait, what? I have a hitchhiker?

Hang on. Those barks sound awfully like speech. Total! At least there's some part of the flock still with me. I bet Angel misses him! Yes! Thank god that somebody, or something is here and doing this with me. I drag the heavy backpack off my back and look inside. I couldn't believe what I saw!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3 and please review! I can't believe that people actually like this story! It's cool though! Thanks again!**


	4. Dude, this isn't my backpack!

**Hey guys! Thanks to the people who've reviewed this story! It's amazing! Disclaimer means that I own NOTHING! If I owned anything then it'd be called a claimer! Enjoy!**Fang POV

* * *

I still don't want to tell them this. It's going to break the little kids hearts. She was like a mum to them, even though she was to young to be a mum, she still was. And she was like a big sister to Iggy. I can remember that day when…

Flashback…(AN.I don't know how it went exactly because I can't find that section of the story but you should get the idea. Also, this is in Fang's POV.)

I was hovering above where Max and Iggy were talking. What were they talking about? Well whatever it was, they had better hurry up. The police are going to get here soon and as soon as they get here our position becomes stationary. Like stationary as in jail, behind bars! I don't think that I could live with that. "Nobody needs me Max! Just go and leave me here!" What on earth?! Of course we need you Iggy. I was abut to swoop down but Max said the exact thing that I was thinking.

"Of course we need you Iggy! You can pick locks better than any of us! You and Gazzy have saved our butts to many times for me to count with your bombs. We all love and need you Iggy! I need you! Just like I need everybody else! It makes me feel whole! Now please, Iggy, get off the curb and come with us!" Then they both leapt into the air and fly towards me. Thank god! From up here I could see the police cars. If they'd stayed much longer, they would've been caught. "Let's go guys!" Good old Max. Off we go again. On the run as usual…

And she means so much to me too but I'm sure that you don't want to hear about that. Any way, I just reached the flock and their all looking expectantly at me.

"So, where is she? Where was she last night? Has she not come back yet because she's not behind you? Is she behind us and going to surprise us? Oh…that would be so cool! Umm mm mm…" If you couldn't guess, that was Nudge.

"Thanks Iggy."

"Don't mention it. But where is she?"

"Umm…well…you see…" I just couldn't bring myself to tell them. I was going to make something up but Angel had to read my mind, didn't she?

"What do you mean? She just left!" Angel, Angel, Angel…

"Angel, what did Max tell you about reading peoples thoughts. They're private!" Yep, that's it Fang. Change the topic. That' s what Max would do!

"Fang. What did Angel mean? 'She just left…'"

"Umm…-sigh- exactly that. I don't know why but she just left." Angel looks at me. "Okay, so we had a small argument," Everybody gasps and glares at me, "BUT, I was going to suggest that I go and fly around for a bit, not that she left. If I had know what she was going to do, I never would've even nearly said that."

"Hang man. What do you mean, 'Nearly said that?"

"Iggy. Don't you get it? I never told her what I thought. Well I did eventually but before I could tell her she had already decided that she was going. Although, she did say that she was coming back." What a great way to bring there hopes up. I can just imagine the next question…

"When is she coming back?" Gazzy had been quiet up to know, which is unlike him. But he did just make my made-up question come true.

"I don't know. She didn't say. Look, maybe we could go after her, if you guys want her back." Yeah but, how are we going to catch up with her though? I don't even know where she's going!

I then proceeded to get a serious of YEAH (from Gazzy), Okay (from Iggy) and squeals (the squeals obviously from Nudge and Angel.)

"Let's go then. She headed that way." I pointed between to tall trees that she had previously flown through.

In the air two hours later…

"Fang…I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere to eat?" How did Max cope with that? She had been going on for the past hour and every time I said the same thing.

"Nudge. If we could, we would. But if you hadn't noticed, we're STILL over water. So we can't land right now!"

"Fang. Please can we stop soon though? I'm really tired." Poor Angel. Her wings weren't cut out to do this kind of flying, especially over the sea. Max is a much better leader than me. She would've made sure that we were rested up before we flew over the ocean.

"Angel. We're close to land. I can see it. We'll find a hotel, get Nudge some food and go to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay. And Fang." (In my head) 'You are a good leader. Not as good as Max, but you're still good.'

"Thanks Angel. And you're right. I'm not as good as Max." And I'm right. Max is amazing. The best leader ever. It was hard enough with only the guys, bare Total. I only just managed then. I don't know how I'm going to manage the whole flock without Max. I'm only just beginning to see why she gets so stressed so fast. I'm amazed that she hasn't broke down more times like that time on the beach when she was trying to get the chip out. In fact, I'm glad that she hasn't done that any more times. I was really scared and it takes a lot to make me scared. And she has to do all of this with a voice in her head AS WELL! I really do respect Max now. Not that I didn't before. I just respect her even more. I'm glad I don't have a voice though. From the looks of things, they can be really painful. Especially after brain attacks. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by Nudge screaming at the top of her lungs "LAND!" Thank god that it was only one word. If it had been more, well…

"Okay guys. Land behind that motel."

After we had landed, Iggy stated the obvious.

"Fang. Have you got any money?"

"Ummm…I'll check." I looked in my backpack and got the surprise of my life! I had Max's card. I don't remember putting it in. Maybe she put it in instead. But as I rooted around in the bag, I found other things that didn't belong to me. Non-black clothes, a pair of white scissors, some other stuff and…

"Iggy. This isn't my back pack." And to that, blind-boy replied…

"How do you know?" Iggy, if you could only see…Hang on.

"Guys, we're going into the motel to get food first alright?"

"Okay!" Is about all I got.

While the others were eating I dragged Iggy to the boys toilets.

"Dude. We're not girls. You can go on your own."

"Iggy! That's not why I brought you in here. This is the only place I could think off that would have white walls!"

"Okay then. Show me." Fine then Ig…

"Iggy I know that this," I held up the backpack I had, "isn't mine because I found these inside it." I held up the things I found to the white wall so Iggy could see.

"Dude. You're right. That defiantly ain't you're bag. Unless you have a period and need pads to slow the blood flow!" Iggy this isn't a time for making jokes.

"Iggy. That's the least of our worries. Do you even know what was in that bag?"

"Dude. It's yours, not mine." I know that, Iggy.

"One, my laptop. Two, Max's birthday present. Three, YOUR bomb plans. Four, that magazine with all of those hot girls in it and five, the pictures I drew of Max. You know the embarrassing ones. The ones that are in my dreams!"

"Dude. You, I mean, we have a problem. If she finds those plans, I'm dead, if she finds the magazine, we're dead and if she finds those drawings, you're dead! At least we have money."

"Iggy. That means that Max doesn't. And if, you know, she starts again, what's she going to do. With no pads, she'll leak, big time!"

"I wouldn't want to be underneath her that day!" Iggy…

"Iggy this isn't a time for jokes. Iggy, with no money, she can't buy any food or shelter!"

"She'll survive. She can catch food!" Iggy weren't you listening to very conversation we've ever had since Jeb left.

"Iggy, I catch the food. Not Max! Max couldn't catch food to save her life! She's too loud. It'd run away from her!"

"Ahhhhhh. Well, she does have a problem doesn't she? So what are we going to do?"

"We're just going to have to find her faster."

"Okay, but not tonight, dude. They're too tired." Good point, Iggy. I wish we could start now though. She has super speed on her side.

"Okay. We'll head off tomorrow. No mater what." We're going to find you Max. Whether you like it or not.

* * *

**REVIEW Please! It'd mean loads to me! And if you have any ideas for this story, pleade tell me! Thanks guys!**


	5. Police have interseting familes!

**Hello there. He it is. My 5th chapter of this story and I'm sorry that I've not uploaed it sooner. It was all ready however, due to the fact that my dad thinks that I spend to much time on the computer, 3 years ago he put parental blocks on, limiting my time. They were alright but recently they got updated and now I can't read any stories with the word kiss in them, let alone upload stories onto Fanfiction! So, sorry if at some points it takes me a while but I've tried everyday and this is the first. Anyway, please read and remember, this belongs to James Patterson and Stephine Meyer and if I've spelt her name wrong, tell me. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Max POV

Well…. next time I see Fang, remind me to kill him. I was right about one thing though. I did have a hitchhiker. "Total? What are you doing in my backpack?"

"You're backpack? This is Fang's, isn't it? I remember getting stuffed into this hot, sweaty and sticky bag not long ago and everybody forgot all about me! I don't have hands, Max. I can't open a sealed bag like you guys can! That was animal cruelty! You could get arrested for that! In fact, I'm going to make sure that you… Okay, maybe not. Please, don't drop me Max! I'm not a good swimmer and I just got my fur brushed and washed by Angel and Nudge and…Where's Angel? In fact, where is any of the flock? You left them didn't you? How could you, Max?! I mean…"

"TOTAL! Seriously, shut up! Yes I left the others! Okay and I'd be nice to me if I were you. Without me, you're going to the pound. You got that!?" That should shut him up for a while and I was right, it did. Thank god. That was until he asked where we were going to. "We're going to Forks, Washington." It sounds familiar, I'm sure somebody else has said that.

"That's where the rest of the flock are going! Maybe we'll see them! That would be…" I drowned out the rest of what he was saying and began to talk to the voice.

Voice. Care to explain why were going to a place where the others are also headed? You know I can't stand the smell anymore!

Max, that's not the reason why we're going to Forks. Although, you do need the flock and you should stay with them.

Voice. THE SMELL! What about that, huh?

That's why were going to the Cullen's. They know some stuff about what's happening to you. Then you can go back to your flock.

What do you mean, "They know about the stuff that you're going through?"

And, of course, the voice didn't answer. So all I know is that I need to find the Cullen's house and talk to them about some stuff. Great…(Note sarcasm.)

It wasn't long until I got back to the mainland of East America. After I had discovered that Total had been in Fang's bag, I decided to check the rest of it. I found some of the strangest stuff. Fang's laptop, (Boy, would he miss this!) some plans for bombs, (Iggy's. Probably in there cause I would never think of checking Fang's backpack.) Some magazines about…I'M GOING TO KILLTHEM!! Where did they even get the money to buy magazines about playboy bunnies!? And again, there all blonds, not may brunettes and no red heads. And I thought they were fang's favourite. Maybe I was wrong…Nahhh! And some drawings. I didn't know that Fang drew…And I'm glad that I have never seen these pictures or drawings! How on earth did he know how to draw these kind of things!? It's not like he has ever seen my naked, has he? No, I know that he hasn't! So where did he get the idea to draw these revealing pictures of me?! Hang on…if these were FANG'S pictures and FANG'S magazines and FANG'S laptop then this was Fang's backpack! Which means that everything that was in my backpack, Fang now had. Like my Max card and my clothes and…OMG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! He had all of my period stuff! Great! So now I have no money, only black clothes that were way to big, no underwear unless I wanted to wear Fang's and now pads! I so hope that they get to Forks in less than 2 weeks and that I've seen the Cullen's by then!

Max POV

4 hours later of flying…

Finally! I'm here, Forks, Washington and asking around to find out where the Cullen's live. I have asked loads of people and nobody seems to know! Total has started to complain that he's hungry but as I keep reminding him, we have no money! I can't believe that I picked up the wrong backpack! How stupid am I?! I was in such a hurry to get out of that place and away from the smell that I didn't even check whose I was picking up. The smell…it's hypnotising. A couple of weeks back, Angel cut herself on a tree and they was a lot of blood. I couldn't take the temptation so I stayed away. Angel cried for hours because I wouldn't come near her! It was bad. Ahhh…Somebody I haven't asked yet. The police. I'm sure that they know where they live.

I walked up the stairs to the office in the Police station and walked up to the blue desk in front of me with a blond haired man standing behind it.

"Sorry. Visiting hours are over. Come back tomorrow." If I were visiting someone, I would have broke down and cried that I was only here today and that my car had broke down and…you get it. But I wasn't. Total was attempting to climb out off the backpack so I pushed the fastening down further.

"I'm not visiting somebody. I would like to know where the Cullen's live. They're my family's friends but we're not sure where they live and I was hoping that you could help me."

"Hang on a second." While he walked away to find someone or do something, I reached for my backpack and let Total out and told him quietly to stand next to me and to do nothing stupid or un-dog like unless he didn't want to eat and he willingly did what I said. From in the next room I could hear the receptionist talking to somebody about where the Cullen's lived and then a guy with brown hair that was starting to turn grey and a grey moustache came out of the room where I had heard talking.

"Can I help you?" Well no…. Didn't that other guy tell you that I was looking for the Cullen's house? Of course, I didn't say that. Didn't want to insult an officer who may know where these darned people live.

"Yes. Actually, I'm looking for the Cullen's." Very nice, Max. Act all innocent and try not to breath. Although, he didn't smell very appetising.

"I don't. But my daughter does. They just moved back here from Alaska. She's coming home tonight if you want to follow me home, I can ask her for you when she comes round. In fact, she'll probably have a Cullen with her. Edward, her husband. If that's okay, obviously." Normally, I would have kicked him a bit and ran, but the voice in my head I (not THE voice. My conscience) told me to go with him. So I did. I had to wait for his shift to end though. It was, thankfully, only a 2-hour wait. Any longer and I might have had to kill myself.

"This way." We got into his police car and he drove to his house, sticking to the speed limit all the way. While he was driving, the voice began to speak.

The 2 Cullen's that you're going to meet are different form normal people, okay. Bella, the girl, is sweet and innocent but her husband, Edward, well. If he feels threatened then he'll protect her with his life and they're a lot stronger than you okay? Also, Edward's a mind reader.

So basically, don't attack them and watch what you think?

Pretty much.

How do they know about what's happened to me?

Because it's been happening to them for even longer.

What do you- I was cut of and brought out of my thoughts and conversation with the voice as Total barked. I suddenly realised that I had nearly stood on him. So I picked him up and set in on my knees and whispered in his ear. "No funny business Total. Watch what you think and don't bite them, okay?" All I got was a bark. Wow. When he wanted to be he could be a very good dog. Well, ordinary dog at least.

Once we got the policeman's house, who I found out was called Charlie, he old me to sit on the couch and that they shouldn't be much longer. Apparently they drove really fast, well Edward did anyway. As did the rest of the Cullen's. It was like, a family heritance. I asked him about them and he said "There are, were, 7 of them at first. Edward, Bella's husband, Carlisle and Esme, their adopted parents, Rosalie and Emmet, Edward's older adopted brother and sister who were dating, and Alice and Jasper, Edward's younger sister who was dating Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother. They lived here about 17 years ago and then 14 years ago, they left for Alaska. Taking Bella with them. She got sick during their honeymoon and they had to delay the move for a couple of months but they eventually moved anyway. Jacob, Bella's best friend was really upset about the move but said that it had to be done. I barley hear from Bella anymore and as she's moved back, she said that she'd stay here for a couple of nights. Her mother is also coming." That was long but interesting.

"If you're having her over I could go. I don't mind." I could always come back tomorrow or sneak up on them as them come out of the house tonight.

"No. It's okay. You can stay for diner if you want. You're dog can have some chicken if he wants. Edward has never eaten any of the stuff that Bella makes so we'll have plenty left over. They probably had a big lunch at the house."

"If you don't mind. That would be great. Total would love some food. He hasn't had much in about 2 days."

"Why?" well…I left my flock and my best friend has my credit card and now I have nothing to eat.

"I lost my credit card. I've had a bit of food but not much." There. Perfect.

"Oh. Well, you'll love Bella's food. She's an amazing cook. Don't know how I've lived without her. Can't cook to save my live!" I bet she doesn't cook as well as Iggy.

"Yeah. Neither can I! I usually order something but with no money…that's kinda hard to do." I do order take out, just more than you would think that I would order.

"Where are you're family. You don't look anywhere near old enough to live on your own." Well, I've sort of been doing that my whole live but let's keep polite here shall we.

"My family are on a different plane than me. There wasn't enough seats." Well done for that one Max. The doorbell rang.

"That'll be them. Come on. I'll introduce you to them." As I followed him to the door I couldn't help but wonder if this was all a trick. That this guy was a white coat and these were his white coat friends coming to take me back to the school. Those thoughts were however; quickly erased from my mind as the door opened and there stood 2 of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. I was sure that I was staring but I couldn't care less. They weren't human, I knew that much. No human could ever be that perfect and they defiantly weren't a experiment. They were to clean and again, to perfect. They were something else. I just didn't know what. This is a time that you really need Angel around. A mind reader would help a lot- Careful about you're thoughts Max. Edward's a mind reader. People are always doing this. I was brought out of my head and back to Earth when Charlie said, "Bella. Edward. This is…Umm. I forgot to ask you're name. Sorry."

"Max. My name is Max." I wasn't about to say Maximum Ride now was I? They would think I was a freak, which I am but I don't need to many people knowing that. His face scrunches up as he reads my mind.

Voice. A little help her. A mind block would be very nice. He faced his eyebrow and cocked his head to one side, probably trying to understand why I was talking to myself in my head.

Okay then. There was a small amount of pain while it went up. His face when he heard the other voice was hairlaroius! (A.N. can't get that word out of my head. Sorry.) Suddenly, his face changed from confusion, to frustration as he realized that he could no longer read my mind. This diner with people I barely know was going to be very interesting. Suddenly, Total appereared next to me. Where had he come from? He sat down and barked. I gave him my famous look that said, "shut up." Total did exactly that. He raised his head and stood up and walked over to Bella and Edward and sniffed their legs. Apparently they didn't smell nice because he sneezed and trotted back to me and sat down on my foot and boy, was he heavy! This was going to be awfully interesting.

* * *

**Now that you've read it...REVIEW IT! Thanks for your co-operation! (hehe!)**


	6. Back in FORKS, WASHington

**Sorry that this one is shorter than the others but it'll do for now. Thankz for the reviews, they rock and I am sorry if the charecters do seem a bit OC. That's just how I see them and also, Max now has to ask the voice fore mind blocks and none of the other members can make them so...read and enjoy! Also, please review again! I'm no longer bother with disclamiers because you all know that I don't own either of the stories. And, have you noticed, FORKs is something that gets WASHington. How cool is that?!**

* * *

Bella POV

After getting back to Forks, Washington

I don't know why I let the others talk me into coming back here. They said that I need to see Charlie and get over the fact that I didn't, couldn't have Rene…I can't even say her name without sobbing. **(AN. Vampires can sob but they can't cry.)** Edward must have noticed because once we had stopped he walked over to my side and helping me out of the car and wrapped his arms around me tightly. He's tried really hard to get her back but we can't find her anywhere. We even tried reasoning with the Volturi to get her back. Edward said that he would become one of them to get her back but they didn't know where they'd taken her. Alice hasn't seen anything about her either but she did say, and I quote "I have a feeling that we should be in Forks right now. Not Italy." So, trusting the future seeker we came back and we have already been enrolled in Forks high school again. I hate the fact that I'm a vampire sometimes. If we never find her I can't kill myself without the others finding out and it would break their dead and un-beating hearts. Sometimes I like it, like the fact that I get to spend as long as I want with Edward and that I can be with him forever and that makes it a lot better. But having Renesme back would make my immortal live complete. I couldn't believe that she was gone. Every day I would go to Edward, wrap my arms around his waist and ask if she was really gone. That went on for about a year and then I finally realized, she was gone and I couldn't get her back. I celebrate her birthday every year by agreeing to go with Alice and Rosalie and buy some clothes for her, depending on how tall she was that year. I have stacks and stacks of baby clothes that have never been worn because she was never here to wear them.

We're going to see Charlie, Phil and René tonight at Charlie's house and I said that I would stay there for a couple of nights because they haven't seen me for 14 years and it's been torture and- this was René who said this over the phone. She talks way too much. She's still just a little kid though.

"Bella. Love. Are you alright? You look pale, even for a vampire." He was right. I did look rather pale, even for a vampire. We were driving to Charlie's house. Well, he was. I still can't drive like he can and at the speed he does but he's right. When you're a vampire, you do feel better driving faster rather than slower.

"I'm fine. A bit nervous that's all. But, Edward, you haven't changed since the last time he saw you. I have but you haven't! What's he going to think?" I was right about this one. I'd grown more beautiful after I was changed but Edward hadn't changed a bit. That's what being a vampire does for you. You never change and grow old.

"Well…I'll know exactly what they're thinking now won't I?" He said casually looking at me directly in the eye.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" I was getting angry now.

"I'm sorry, Love. Okay. Look. You're alright because you have changed since he last saw you and I wouldn't have changed that much anyway."

"What do you mean?" Of course he would have changed. He's not 17 anymore.

"What I mean is, I'm only 31. It's not that old. Well, to Charlie I'm 31 anyway." That's not right.

"No your not. You're 32 to Charlie. You were supposed to be 18 when we left. In fact, you were 19 so you're 33." Take that Edward. Ha!

"He didn't know how old I was. You only told him that I was 17. You never mentioned my birthday so I could have still been 17. So it's 31." Damn. He was right. When you're boyfriend doesn't age you tend to forget things like birthdays. He remembered mine but I forgot his. How horrible is that? In fact, I still don't know his birthday. I'll have to ask him. I know everybody else's and he knows mine but I don't know his! I'm a bad wife, aren't I?

"Love. We're here." What? Oh…

"How long have we been sitting here?" He probably thinks we're being rude.

"About 5 minutes."

"WHAT?! Edward come on! He probably thinks we're being really rude!" I jumped out of the car and ran round to his door and opened it and attempted to drag him out. I may have been stronger than him as a new born after he got all of his energy back, he was way stronger than me.

"He hasn't even noticed we're here. He's talking to someone who he doesn't know the name of I might add." Gracefully getting out of his shiny, silver Volvo he grabbed my hand, locked the car and we walked hand in hand to the front door where Edward rang the doorbell. I heard voices. The conversation went like this.

Before Edward rang the doorbell…

"My family are on a different plane than me. There wasn't enough seats." I wonder who that is. I've never heard her before and it's defiantly not my mum. Who could it be?

After Edward rang the doorbell…

"That'll be them. Come on. I'll introduce you to them." Introduce her? He'd only just met her? Now would be a good time for Edward to try and read my thoughts. He must've because he looked down at me and shook his head as if to say, "It's not her." The door opened and there stood my dad and a girl who looked no older than 15. What was she doing here?

"Bella. Edward. This is…Umm. I forgot to ask you're name. Sorry." So Edward was right. He didn't know her name. Who was she? She could have hurt him!

"Max. My name is Max." Max. Sounds like a boys name. In fact, it is a boys name!

I looked at Edward trying to see what he thought about her but his face was scrunched. He must have read her mind and found something odd about her. Suddenly his face changed, he looked confused and he cocked his head to the side and raised a perfect eyebrow at the girl. If she was thinking about him I would kill her. I suddenly realized that she couldn't have been thinking about him because he suddenly looked frustrated. Maybe he couldn't read her mind either. A black Yorkie walked up behind Max and sat down patiently and barked. Max looked at him and gave him a look that said "Shut up." The dog did just that. He raised his, or her, head and walked round to the front of max and sniffed Edward's legs and mine. He didn't appear to like the smell because he sneezed and trotted back to Max and sat in front of her.

"I didn't know that you had a dog, dad!" It was probably his. Why would a stranger bring a dog into my dad's house.

"He's not mine. Total belongs to Max. Come in." So the dog, Total, was Max's. I looked at Edward but he was staring at Max's retreating body with a frustrated face. I spun him round to look at me.

"What's wrong?" Something was defiantly up.

"I can't read her mind but it's not like you. I could read her mind then suddenly, I couldn't. Also, she was talking to herself in he head and a voice that wasn't hers answered her. And her thoughts. Well, she's defiantly different." I wonder what was up with her.

"Bella, are you coming to make tea?" oh yeah.

"Yes. I'm coming now dad." I kissed Edward quickly and headed to the kitchen while Edward headed to the lounge where Max and Charlie were sat. I was making the tea when I heard Charlie say.

"Edward. Max was looking for you and I mentioned that you were coming over so I suggested that she should come as well. She probably wants to talk to you privately so I'll go see how Bella's doing." Shortly after he came into the kitchen. "Bella. Is it alright that you also make food for Max. You and Edward probably won't be eating and Max and Total, her dog, don't have any money as she's lost her money and her family won't get here until tomorrow. Is it alright if she also stays here? She'd sleep on the couch. I haven't asked her yet but she doesn't have any money for a hotel. Also, the Black's are coming so could you make tea for them as well. Rene and Phil should be here soon along with the Blacks."

"Yes. I'll make her something and her dog can have some chicken. Edward and me had a bug lunch on the plane so we're not hungry. And you didn't tell me that Jacob was coming! I haven't seen him for ages! I've missed him! I can't wait to see him! Bu the way, dad. Where did you meet Max? You didn't even know her name and you let her in the house."

"She went to the station and asked if we knew where the Cullen's lived and I said that you and Edward were coming and suggested that she come and talk to him here and that she can also have tea. I haven't mentioned the staying here for the night yet but I will when she's finished talking to Edward. I don't know why she wanted to talk to them but she has no weapons unless you count her dog." He dog would be a rubbish weapon, even against normal people. Against me and Edward, neither stood a chance!

"What about in her backpack? Did you check?" There could be anything in there. It's big enough.

"Yes. I did check. It's not hers. She picked up the wrong one. It's her boyfriends. He has hers which also means that he has all her clothes and she has all of his. Total was in Nick, her boyfriends bag and when she picked them up, she picked up Total."

"How did she get a dog on a plane? You're not allowed!"

"You're allowed as long as he'll cause no trouble and that you'll keep him in a box in a seat on take off and landing and that your pet stays with you at all times." There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it. She's really nice Bella. She's been talking to me for the past 2 hours and she's really mature for her age."

"How old is she? She looks like she's 16 or something."

"14," another knock, "Coming! I've got to go Bella, k?" 14. She looks a lot like me. She has my old eyes! And the same blond hair and everything! And apparently, she acts older than she is. Just like I did! I think I've found her. I've found Renesme! I've got to tell Edward!


	7. The numbers of Pie

**For the people who wanted the converstion between them, I'm sorry but I wanted to put abit of Edward's POV to see if you liked it and if I was any good at it. I'm probably rubbish but it gives you what Edward was thinking! enjoy and review and if you have the time, check out a band called We the kings and their song Check Yes Juliet and Secret Valentine! They're amazing! Also, please tell me if any of you like Go:Audio and if you've heard of them on my soon to be Poll! Enjoy and review again! (still don't own anything!)**

* * *

Edward POV

After getting back to Forks' Washington…

I don't want to be here but it's best if Bella sees her family again. I wish that I had followed them and got her back but I knew that I couldn't. We've just been to Italy to see if the Volturi knew where she was. They didn't manage to keep track of her. Apparently though, all of the scientists that knew what we were died before they could tell anyone about what we were and still are. Bella really misses her. I feel horrible all the time but Bella must be distraught. She can only have one child and the only one she's ever had, was taken away and we can't find her. Alice said that coming back to Forks might help her over come what happened 14 years ago but I don't think anything can change what happened. Alice must have another reason. I've tried reading her mind but she's reciting the number pie and it's annoying the hell out of me. Every time she finishes she starts all over again as though she's trying to remember it. Anybody else would think that but I know better. She's hiding something. Something that she doesn't want me to know. None of the others know either. They have all been thinking about the things they normally think of…

_3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209749445923078164062862089986280348253421170679821480865132823066470938446095505822317253594081284811174502841027019385211055596446229489549303819644288109756659334461284756482337867831652712019091456485669234603486104543266482133936072602491412737245870066063155881748815209209628292540917153643678925903600113305305488204665213841469519415116094330572703657595919530921861173819326117931051185480744623799627495673518857527248912279381830119491_ That was, of course, Alice. And that's only the first 500 numbers. It goes on for hours before she starts again!

_I really wish Emmet would control his lust for Rosalie. I'm going to need therapy after this._ That was Jasper and if I could back to him I would say the same thing.

_Edward's pianos still there! Oh goody! Rosalie and me can violate it again while Edward and Bella are at Charlie's catching up with Bella's family._ I'm going to need a new piano after tonight. Although I could always destroy it and burn it before they get to it. I have the perfect idea! I'll dismantle it when we get back, take it with me in the boot of my car and replace it with the old one that they've already violated.

_I hope Bella will be okay. She's not been here since Renesme was taken and that took a toll on her without her even being here. What was Alice thinking when she suggested coming here?_ Esme looked at me and I replied to her unasked question "She's thinking about pi. And no Emmet, not the food. The number." You could have heard Emmett's "darn" even if you were human.

_I'm glad they reaccepted me at the hospital. After we left so suddenly I wasn't sure if they would…Edward. I'm not going to be thinking anything interesting._ He knows me to well. And then there's Bella. I might as well give it a shot. As soon as she realizes that I'm trying to get in, she lifts the barrier around her mind._ Why am I here? I don't want to be back. This place will remind me of Renesme too much._ We were at the house by now. I turned off the engine and walked round to Bella's side while everybody else got out. I opened her door and took her hand, gently pulling her out. Once she was fully out of the car I wrapped my arms around her shoulders tightly trying to tell her that it'd be okay. She must have got the message because she immediately calmed down. I closed the door and quickly closed the door, picked her up and raced towards the house and into the room where the piano was. There was nobody there. Emmet and Rose were discussing what to do with my piano later. I placed Bella down quickly and began to take apart my piano.

It took me half-an-hour. Once that was done I went to the garage and got out the already violated piano and put in the right place, took the pieces of my piano and placed them in the boot of my car. Alice probably already knew what I was going to do so once I'd got rid of my piano I went to talk to her. "Alice. I'm sure that you know what I've done with the piano and I wanted to tell you not to tell them."

"I wasn't going to. I'm going to have to touch that piano someday too you know. And I must say that that plan is brill!" Thank god!

"Thanks Alice." And I really meant it.

"Hurry up Edward! Charlie will be waiting for us!" Oh, right. Totally forgot about that. Well as much as a vampire can forget anyway.

"Got to go. And thanks." I ran towards the car at vampire speed and reached it within less than a second. I climbed in and started the engine and began to drive down the driveway away from our house. Bella was staring out the window and I could tell that this was going to be one of the longest drives of my life.

We were about half way to Charlie's house when I noticed that Bella was unnaturally pale, even for a vampire. So I decided to try and start some kind of communication. "Bella. Love. Are you alright? You look pale, even for a vampire." As I waited for her answer, I realized how many human memories she had on these streets and at the house that we were headed too. There were to many to count on your hands. I was driving as Bella understands why I like to go fast but she's still not got as good reflexes as I have.

"I'm fine. A bit nervous that's all. But, Edward, you haven't changed since the last time he saw you. I have but you haven't! What's he going to think?" She's right, of course. I haven't changed one bit. She has. She's become a vampire so she'll look completely different compared to what Charlie, Rene and Phil remember of her. Being a vampire has its advantages and disadvantages. One of the advantages being that you'll never grow old and you'll always be beautiful. Disadvantage. When you're meeting family that you haven't seen for 14 years then they will get suspicious if you haven't changed at all. "Well…I'll know exactly what they're thinking now won't I?" I was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't appear to be working. She was deadly serious.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" She was getting angry and I didn't need Jasper to tell me that. I hadn't meant to make her mad, just to make her laugh.

"I'm sorry, Love. Okay. Look. You're alright because you have changed since he last saw you and I wouldn't have changed that much anyway." Which is true. I wouldn't have changed too much and if he gets suspicious then I'll know about it, won't I?

"What do you mean?" Don't you get it Bella? It's not that hard to figure out.

"What I mean is, I'm only 31. It's not that old. Well, to Charlie I'm 31 anyway." Yeah, cause to everybody else who knows what I am I'm over 100. 122 to be exact, soon to be 123.

"No your not. You're 32 to Charlie. You were supposed to be 18 when we left. In fact, you were 19 so you're 33." I can just imagine her saying in her head, Ha! Take that Edward. Well, she's wrong! So, Ha! Take that Bella.

"He didn't know how old I was. You only told him that I was 17. You never mentioned my birthday so I could have still been 17. So it's 31." I know, I know. I'm so smart. Thank you, thank you. You know, she still doesn't know when my birthday is. I don't mind, I get enough presents as it is and we only celebrate certain ones. Not all of them. Imagine celebrating every single birthday. There would be a lot of them to celebrate, as it's unlikely that I'm ever going to die along with the rest of my family.

"Love. We're here." It was true. We were at the house where she spent every summer until she was 14 and the house that I watched her sleep every night until we got married.

"How long have we been sitting here?" Always worrying about what others think about her when she's perfect and has nothing to worry about. He hasn't even noticed us.

"About 5 minutes." Well, actually. It was 9 minutes and 45 seconds and that's going up as I think.

"WHAT?! Edward come on! He probably thinks we're being really rude!" She jumped out of the car and ran at inhuman speed round to my side, yanked open the car door and attempted to drag me out. 'Attempted' being the main word. She's not as strong or as fast as me anymore.

"He hasn't even noticed we're here. He's talking to someone who he doesn't know the name of I might add." Which is kinda creepy considering the fact that she could be a murderer. I got out the car, grabbed her hand, locked the car and walked towards the door that I didn't used to use very often. I always used the window when I wanted Bella. I rang the doorbell and waited for the door to be answered. I could hear Charlie talking to someone. "That'll be them. Come on. I'll introduce you to them." So she doesn't know us then. This is interesting. Charlie was the one that answered the door with a blond girl at is side. She had Bella's eyes. But it couldn't be her, could it?"Bella. Edward. This is…Umm. I forgot to ask you're name. Sorry." So I was right when I said that he didn't know her name. I wonder what it is.

"Max. My name is Max." Sounded like a boys name. I wonder what she's thinking.

_I wasn't about to say Maximum Ride now was I? They would think I was a freak, which I am but I don't need to many people knowing that._ A freak? She didn't look like one. And Maximum is a nice name. I could feel my face scrunching up on it's own accord. I probably looked really weird but this girl was confusing me. She wasn't a freak. I was sure of it.

_Voice. A little help her. A mind block would be very nice._ So she talks to herself. So maybe she is a bit of a freak. Now I'm confused. She knows that there's a mind reader around and what's a mind block. I'm sure that I'm about to find out.

_Okay then._ Something in her head answered her request. I could tell that she felt a bit of pain and then…nothing. I cocked my head to one side and raised my eyebrow. So that's what a mind block is. Something that blocks her mind. Now I was frustrated. Suddenly, a black Yorkie appeared next to her. It sat down and barked. Max gave it a look that said, "Shut up." The dog did exactly that. It raised its head and stood up and walked over to Bella and me and sniffed our legs. Apparently we didn't smell nice because it sneezed and trotted back to Max and sat down in front of her.

"I didn't know that you had a dog, dad!" 'That's because he doesn't Bella.' I wanted to say but I didn't. That would be awfully rude and she's not a mind reader so she's not exactly going to know now is she?

"He's not mine. Total belongs to Max. Come in." Total. It's a good name for a dog is supposed. I waited for Bella to go in first then I followed silently behind her while Charlie, Max and Total went back to the living room. I stared at Max's body trying desperately to get back in to her head but I couldn't. I was beyond frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Nothing except that I cant get into her fucking head! But, of course I didn't say that. Again, awfully rude and I'm not rude!

"I can't read her mind but it's not like you. I could read her mind then suddenly, I couldn't. Also, she was talking to herself in he head and a voice that wasn't hers answered her. And her thoughts. Well, she's defiantly different."

"Bella, are you coming to make tea?" Oh yeah. Although Bella and me don't need to eat, I'm sure that Max, Total, Charlie, Rene, Phil and the Blacks still do. I'm not sure if Bella knows that Jacobs coming yet but I may need to go outside at some point to get away from the stench. Bella probably will to though as she also hates the smell now doesn't she?

"Yes. I'm coming now dad." She gave me a quick kiss and headed to the kitchen. I had a feeling that Charlie was about to talk to me so I turned round to face him. (And, no. I didn't read his mind.)

"Edward. Max was looking for you and I mentioned that you were coming over so I suggested that she should come as well. She probably wants to talk to you privately so I'll go see how Bella's doing." So Max wanted to talk to me then huh? I wonder what she wanted to talk about. Nope. Still can't get through. It was as though she knew that I couldn't read her mind because she suddenly looked rather smug.

"Let's talk outside then shall we." Let's be polite to her though Edward. Although, she smells very appetising. I smell blood. Human and something else but I'm not sure.

"Yes. Let's. After you. I'm just a guest." So she was polite. When I first read her mind before she blocked me she didn't seem exactly…polite. I span round and walked gracefully outside. As I walked I kept an eye on her. For a human she also had a graceful walk. Not as graceful as mine but still graceful. I seriously wonder what she is.


	8. That's a big secret! Want to share?

**Sorry that it's been awhile. As I've already said, I have parental blocks and I can't seem to get onto the internet without them at the moment but I'm trying as much as possible. Anyway, this is chapter 8 of my most popular story. Can some of you review and read 'A date with death' please? It was for my friend and she wants to know what you guys think of her idea! Again, Sorry if I don't update for weeks on end. I'll try ut I may not be able to so...Review anyway people! I love to hear what you guys think!**

* * *

Max POV

As Edward and I walked outside, I noticed that he had a graceful walk. Mine's not bad but, as far as I know, he's not an experiment. Too perfect. _Am I right voice? _

Yes. He's not an experiment. When you get outside I'll tell you what to ask him okay?

_A bit bossy don't you think Voice?_

**Maximum…Also, I didn't know that you could be polite!** I was positive I heard a faint laughter from the Voice. I really wish that he, or she, would leave me alone. I mean, yeah, sure, sometimes it's been useful but other times, like when it gives me a brain attack, it's just slowing us down.

By now, we were outside and he had gracefully spun round to face me. He was also silent, almost Fang like but Fang was more silent than Edward. He was the first one to speak. "So, Max. You wanted to talk to me? Or the Cullen's. Am I right?" Let me see…Charlie did just say that did he not or are you really dumb?! **Maximum. Play nice for once. Ask him about his appetite as well.** Okay then…His appetite? What is this 'The cooking channel' and the program 'you're favourite foods'?! I think that I've been talking to myself to long because he was looking at me impatiently. How rude? He should just wait! But according to the Voice, I have to play nice. God, that sounds just like a mother telling her 5-year-old daughter to play nice with the other kids in school on her first day!

"So, Edward. What's you're appetite like? I mean what do you eat and drink?" UI don't even know why I was acting so formal. I didn't see the point. Everybody always says 'be yourself' and 'don't listen to other people telling you how to be and what to do.' Well, that was exactly what the voice was doing. It was annoying. I looked up as I had been looking at the ground to hide my embarrassment of being so…posh, (Said in a posh accent by the way. Or thought but you know what I mean right?) and he had a look of confusion pasted on his face.

"What do you mean, my appetite?" The stuff that you eat and drink. I said that.

"What do normally eat everyday?" This could take a while. Nobody eats the same thing every night and every mealtime.

"Well…ummm…It's a secret." A secret hey? I like secrets. But, I'll just be lazy and ask the voice.

_Voice? Now what? He says that it's a secret and I'm doing just as you said, be posh. But if I ask a question, it won't be posh at all._

**Maximum. I never said act posh. I said be nice. And ask him why he drinks animal blood and not human.**

_WHAT THE FUCK!? Voice? What kind of question is that? Who do you know that drinks blood?_

**Well…**

_In fact, don't answer the last question._

**Maximum, watch your language and just ask him. It's important.**

_Fine. But don't blame me when he runs off screaming and says that I'm a freak._

"Why do you drink animal blood instead of human blood then?" By now, his face was a picture. He had so many emotions built up on top each other that it was hard to tell which one was which! But instead of asking my question he walked briskly inside and called Bella out. I wonder why? He quickly explained the question and then she turned to look at me.

"We don't drink blood sweetie," Ugghh! Don't call me sweetie! I'll tell her that in a minute, "Where have you heard that from?"

"First of all, don't call me sweetie, okay? I'm not sweet. In fact, I've probably killed more people than you two have. And secondly, Edward. I'm sure that you heard that other voice in my head before. Am I right?" Of course I am, but I still need to check!

"Yes. But, how did you know that I could read minds? And what do you mean, 'killed more people'?" Oh, Edward. If only you knew.

"Well, that "Voice" can tell me anything and it told me that you can read minds. It also told me to speak to you, or any Cullens but you get the point right? And, some weren't exactly people. Hang on a second. Edward, continue to try and read my mind. In a second or so you'll be able to." It was the easiest way to make him understand and as long as Edward knows, I'm sure that Bella will be believe him._ Voice? Can you unblock my mind?_ It didn't even answer, it just did it anyway. It really must be mad at me. No! That's enough of that! Time to show Edward what I mean. I showed him everything. My time at the school and all the tests that they ran on me. I saw him visibly wince at them. I showed him Jeb and the Erasers and them fighting us, mainly me, and me killing them. Then, when we escaped I showed him the house and when Jeb went missing and how unhappy we were. He seemed to look sorry for me at this point. Then I showed him my friends, or flock, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman or Gazzy and Angel. Then I showed when I killed Ari and then when Ari came back to life and at that he looked really confused. (A.N. When she and anyone else are telling something to Edward in their mind, it'll be in italics.) Then I showed him what had been happening recently and at that, he stopped reading my mind.

"Why did you stop?" I was trying to show you stuff here.

"Are you sure that your real name's Maximum Ride?"

"That's not my name. I don't know my real name. I don't know who my real parents are. They are as far as I know, Dr. M and Jeb but neither of them have blond hair so…Why?" What did it matter if my name wasn't what I said it was?

"Because we have, well had, a child who looks just like you. Blond hair and you have the eyes that Bella used to have and…" Hang on, used to have?

"What do you mean, 'used to have'?" They looked at each other and gulped. Edward was the one who finally spoke.

"Well…this is the secret so you had better not tell anyone about it. You got that?" What secret could be so big that I couldn't tell anyone at all? I mean, my and the flock's secret was big and Fang told everyone! Although, I suppose I haven't told anyone my secret though have I?


	9. MAX! Or not

**Thanks to the people who reviewed this story! You guys rock! Please continue to review! It feels amazing when people do and people with their own stories know that and I sound like a mother telling people how good it is to have a baby! On with the story before it gets any weirder!**

* * *

Fang POV

Back at the motel…

We had finished our tea and were heading to our rooms where we were staying for tonight. When we got to the rooms, they were next to each other, we had to decide who got what room.

"I want a room with Nudge!" That, of course was Angel and you would think that Nudge would want a room with Angel but, instead she said,

"But I want a room with Iggy! I always have to share with Angel, Fang. Please can I share a room with Iggy! Gazzy and Angel can share and then you can have one to yourself and…"Thank god that Iggy shut her up but as soon as she said that I would have a room to myself, I felt two emotion at once. Joy for getting a room to myself, which is rare, but mainly I felt sorrow. It was at that point that I realized that whereas normally I would share a room with Max, because Max wasn't here, I would have a room to myself, all alone. Boy was I going to miss Max tonight. I've always found it hard to sleep anyway but I found it easier just knowing that she's safe by falling asleep to the sound of breathing. But that wasn't going to happen tonight. I doubt that I was going to sleep at all. Great…and, please. Note the sarcasm. I could almost hear Angel saying in my head, "You love Max Fang and you know it." She's said it so many times that I was expecting it and when it didn't happen, I was shocked. So I continued speaking.

"Iggy. Do you want to share a room with Nudge?" If I were Max, she would've said that boys should stay with boys and girls should stay with girls and then Angel would remind her that me and her share rooms and she would say "Well, that's because you make us! If it wasn't for that, I would share a room with Nudge and Angel!" How nice is that! She doesn't like sharing rooms with me! Anyway, this is what Iggy said.

"No, I don't mind. Although, I do think that you should have your backpack with you and continue looking though it. I'm sure that you'll find something interesting in there!" Nice Iggy. Make fun of me for picking up the wrong bag! The others looked confused. All except Angel who was looking around for Total.

"Hey Fang. Can you look in your bag for Total please." Oh my god! This was bad. The look on Iggy's face said it all. Total had been in **MY** backpack and my backpack was with Max and wherever she was going. This should be interesting to explain.

"Well…Umm…you see Angel. Total was in my backpack and this isn't mine." That's as gentle as I could be.

"You stole it?! Oh my god Fang! You could go to jail for that! I was read it on the internet when you left your computer on. You know, there's lots of drawings of naked blonds on your computer Fang. I wonder, since Max is a blond, if she a blonde bimbo? I mean…" Well, Nudge. If Max had heard that she wouldn't be here. Although she isn't anyway. But Nudge was still speaking. So I continued to explain to Angel.

"Total was in my backpack and this is Max's which means that she has mine and everything inside it. Including Total. I'm sorry Angel." I really was and the only people I usually say sorry to are Max and maybe Iggy if I guide him "accidentally" into a tree or wall or something hard.

"It's okay Fang. It's not your fault really. Hey Fang. Instead of Gazzy, can I share a room with you. It might help you sleep better. I heard you thinking about how you find it easier to sleep to Max's breathing. It might help." She has a point and I don't mind but…

"I don't mind at all. But what about Gazzy? Won't he be lonely?" I mean, he's never really had a room to himself other than at Anne's so…

"He wants a room to himself. So he can work on more bombs. Iggy's not helping as much anymore. He's spending lots of time with Nudge and I think that they're dating. See Fang. You and max should date. I mean, what harm would it do? All of us want you too because when you guys fight after you've kissed her and she's runaway, again, it makes us all upset." Wow…that was deep. But I'm sure that I can see this from Max's point of view.

"Angel. I don't know why and I feel the same but Max probably worries about us getting into an argument and splitting up the flock again. Like now. She's not here because we got into a fight so imagine what could happen if we were dating! You see?" I really hope you do because I'm not saying that much ever again! I hate speaking and being emotional although some emotions you just can't control. Like love. And Angel's right. I do love Max. I know that I do. But sometimes I wish that I didn't. It would be much easier. I really hoped that Max was alright though! I don't know what I would do without her. "Okay guys. Go to your rooms and get some sleep." There. Back to my normal self. Everybody bare me and Angel trudged off to their rooms to get some shut eye. Then Angel left to our room (That sounds wrong doesn't it?) and I followed. Maybe she was right. After all, she is blonde and she sweet and caring so I suppose I may get some sleep.

5 hours later...

Well, Angel was wrong. Here I am. On a bed in a hotel wide awake. Angel's sound asleep and I'm staring at a ceiling! I wish that Max would come back. I miss her. When we find her, I'm going to tell her how I feel. I can't risk losing her again! It'd kill me. I wonder if Max is flying right now? I stood up and walked over to the balcony and, since we had a top floor room, climbed onto the roof. I would have flown, but someone could have seen me. Once I was on the cold roof, I looked into the sky, secretly looking for any sign that Max was nearby.

After half an hour of searching the skys, I gave up. Who was I kidding anyway? She could be anywhere by now! I hate that ability of hers! Couldn't she have a simple ability that ment that she couldn't fly off without one of us catching her or try to get the chip out...Ughh. Just thinking about that dreadful day when I nearly lost the one girl I will ever love made my stomach churn. I could have stopped her. I could have prevented that from ever happening and what did I do? I flew ny and watched her fly straight for the beach, not even a ttempting to stop her! I mustn't have been thinking straight that day. Huh... What's that noise? I looked back to the sky and saw a large bird flying...no. It was to big to be a bird unless the dinosaurs had come back. It was her!She was here! I wanted to scream her name but that would wake everbody else up. I wanted to grab the flocm and drag them off to help me find her but they needed sleep. I wanted to do something so I decided to follow her. She was flying at a normal speed so she would be easy to catch and...hang on. Why is she now heading this way? I thought that she didn't like me anymore? I can't wait to see her! I really missed her. As she gets closer I notice something strange about her and I realise, that this isn't Max!


	10. Glaring at giggling vampires!

**Sorry that it's been so long but when I got back from Conistion (which was brill) I was being a biotch to my parents so my dad put a block on my computer. And now I've finished school for the summer! I know this is short but I'm writing another one right now. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Max's Pov

With Edward and Bella…

They have a secret to? Ohhhh! I want too hear this!

"Well. You see. We're, ummm…" Oh come on!

"You know. It isn't much of a secret that you guys so ummm too much! Just spit it out already!" There. That should do it!

Maximum. Be nice to them. They don't usually tell people their secret so BE NICE!

**Ok. Ok. Sheesh. A bit temperamental today aren't we? **Before the voice could reply, Edward spoke up.

"Look. You're right. We'll just tell you," At this, Bella was moving her mouth so fast that most people wouldn't have even seen it but I'm not most people am I? "We're vampires. But we don't drink human blood. We drink animal blood. I guess you could say that we're the vegetarians of our world! And Bella and me had a half vampire child called Renesme and she looks just like you. Smaller and without the pink streak but…" He trailed off at the end probably waiting for me to understand the information and hoping that I don't run away screaming "VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE!" I'm already insane thanks. I don't need other people thinking so to! But it was going to take me a while to get used to standing next to 2 vampires.

Now do you understand why I told you to be nice? They could rip you limb from limb without breaking a sweat! Well actually, they can't sweat but that's beside the point. And I'm guessing you also see now how they can help you right?

**So they're telling me that they're vampires who don't drink human blood and they expect me to believe them?! **I think that Edward was listening in because he had a curious look on his face. He might as well hear the conversation anyway. I'm not in the mood to put a block up. To shocked.

Well, you drink animal blood so why is this any different?

**Ok. It's not. But they think that I'M their daughter? But I'm Jeb's and 's daughter! Right?**

What have told you before? This is all part of the bigger picture. You need to figure it out for yourself if you want to-

**Save the world. I know. But what if I don't want to safe the world huh?! So you're telling me that these guys, these vampires, are my parents?**

(Sigh) Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you. 

I think I must have fainted after that because the next time I saw the light, I was inside a strange house with about 4 unknown faces and Edward and Bella's staring back at me.

"AGHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I jumped of the bed and landed gracefully on my backside! As I stood up all I could hear was giggling and chuckling. When I realised who was making the noise, I glared at them and they slowly stopped.

"Good morning Max." Said one of the people (probably a vampire) that I didn't know.

"Where am I and who the hell are all of you?!"


	11. Into the darkness

**Hey Peeps! Sorry that it's been sooooooo long! I got back from Conistion last Friday and then I got grouned for bad language and I haven't been able to get on my computer much! So sorry about that. But since it the summer holidays here in England, I shoukd be able to update more. (I think!) Thanks for reviewing and hope you like the story!**

* * *

Fang's POV

Who is that? It looks like Max but it's all hairy and…oh fudge! Eraser Max. But I'm to far away from the hotel to fly back and Angel won't be able to hear me! I guess what Max saw in the mirror was her eraser clone. It's times like these that I wish I had a power other that invisibility. And if this is Max's clone, she may have super speed. I might as well try and get away but not towards the hotel. I could fight but if more show up, I have no chance. And is she captures me and I'm injured, the 'experiments' will just hurt more. Now…ummm…I guess I'll have to go east. The other directions are too dangerous. Here I go…

2 hours of flying later…

Thankfully, she didn't have super speed, thank god! Although she is fast. I lost her in the forest. As it turns out, she has a pathetic ability to turn while flying. She flew straight into at least a dozen trees. I trying so hard not to laugh that I almost flew into one myself! Right now though, I'm sitting, silently, at the back of a dark cave, relaxing, trying to get my energy back. You know, this place seems oddly familiar…Oh god. This is where we were staying the night Max left. I hope they, the Erasers, haven't found, or, hurt her in any way! God, how could I let her leave juts like that? Am I stupid or what?! She could be dying and I wouldn't know! I need to get back to the others so that we can go and find Max. I just can't take this anymore. I miss her. My best friend, my lover, my everything….

30 minutes later…

I've been flying for the past 20 minutes but I'm not sure if I'm going the right way. I wasn't exactly concentrating when I was trying to lose Eraser Max in the forest. Hey! Since when do huge groups of birds flew straight towards other flying birds? Oh no. They're not birds. They're Erasers! I spun round and begun to fly the other way. That was until Ari flew up right in front of me.

"Bye Fang." What the hell? Then Ari flew behind me and, before I had time to react, put a piece of cloth over my nose and mouth. I was trying really hard to do 2 things.

out of Ari's grasp.

to fall unconscious.

Unfortunately, I didn't succeed at either of those and the only thing I thought before I let the never-ending darkness claim me was…

'I love you Max.'

Angel's POV

2 hours and 30 minutes earlier…

I hate when the flocks like this. Sad and depressed I mean. Because I know exactly why as well. I especially hate it when Max or Fang are sad and depressed. They're like my parents really. Even though they're only 14. I really thought that me being near Fang would help but it obviously didn't. He couldn't sleep so he went flying. I know that I should have stopped him, like Max would have, but he really needed to clear his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't believe that he wasn't back yet when I woke this morning. I mean, I wake up before everyone else, bare Max, and he wasn't anywhere! I went to wake up Iggy and he couldn't hear anything. So Fang obviously isn't close to us. Bum.

Once we had woken Gazzy and Nudge up and had a lot of breakfast, which reminded us that Fang won't have eaten, so we took some food with us, we went to the room that me and Fang had shared last night, Nudge, using her "amazing" power, found out which way he had gone so we followed, hoping that he hadn't gotten to far.

Finally, we got to where he had begun to wind between trees, we decided that he had to have been being chased. Well, I decided, read their minds and yeah…

I really hope that he's ok. We've been flying through these trees for about 25 minutes and we're still not at the edge of the forest. And these trees are looking oddly familiar. Oh no. I hope that we're not going round in circles. If we are, we'll never find him! We have already lost Max and now Fang. Why couldn't we all just be normal? Then Max would still be here and maybe Fang would have told her how he feels and we'd all know who our parents are and not juts Max. But what if we didn't know each other. Max would find a 'jerk' as Fang thought about Sam and date him and Fang would date a 'red head wonder' as Max thought about Lissa and Bridgid. Oh. We've stopped at a cave. Hang on. I know why this place seems familiar!

"Guys! This is the cave that we were staying in when Max left!" I don't think the others had realised this yet. Trust me. I would know!

"But why would he come back here? I mean even if he was being chased, he must have been emotionally hurt when Max left! And why didn't he come back to the hotel? I mean, we could have helped him! Unless he didn't know how many there were and he didn't want us to get hurt. Awww…he loves us," We all gave Nudge a pointed look, "Ok. I'm done now."

"Thank god! I think my ears are beginning to bleed!"

"That's exaggerating a bit Ig." Thank you my dear brother!

"Ok. Anyway, now what? Do we go and rescue or help Fang or do we go and find Max? On one hand, if we save Fang, we will find it easier to find Max. But on the other hand, rescuing Fang may involve a fight and for that we could use Max's help." Wait one minute Iggy…

"Who says that he's been taken to the school? For all we know, he could have gone off to find Max on his own!"

"Yes but Angel. He was being chased! How many times have we been being chased and then got captured and taken to the school?!"

"A lot. But Iggy!"

"There are no buts sis. Let's face it. Fang's at the school."

"We don't know that! You guys are just assuming from previous times! For all we know, he could be looking for Max! You jump to conclusions to quickly!" Before me, Iggy and Gazzy could turn this into a proper fight, Nudge spoke up.

"Top it guys. Alright. Angel, Iggy and Gazzy are right. I sense at least 10 erasers here. He was taken." Not you to Nudge…

"But Nudge! He could have killed them all!"

"Angel. I may be blind but you and I can both see what really happened here. If there had been a fight and he had won, he would have come back to the hotel." I couldn't argue with that as much as I wanted to. I juts hate the thought of any of us being at the school and being experimented on. It made me feel sick! More sick than that happening to myself!

"Ok. So are we going to help Fang or find Max?" I personally think that we should go off and find Max. I mean, if we help Fang and Max isn't with us then he'll be really upset and may not see a point in getting out of the school! He may not always show that he's upset, but he'll be thinking and feeling that way.

"Find Max." was what everyone said. And I didn't even have to control their minds!

"Ok then. Let's head back towards the hotel and go the way that Fang suggested." Looks like Iggy's our temporary leader. I looked out at the way Nudge had said they had taken him and thought to myself, 'We'll be back for you soon Fang. With Max. I promise.'


	12. I'm a freak Not a 'that' or an 'it!

**I know that this is really short but I felt like I should get something out,. And sorry for repeating myself on the A/N on the last 2 chapters. I only realised after I'd posted them! Sorry. Hope you enjoy this super short chapter.**

* * *

Max's POV

"I'm Carlise," said a fit blonde haired man with pale skin and gold eyes. "This is my wife Esme," as he pointed to a brunette lady with, like Carlise, pale skin and gold eyes full of love. " This is Rosalie and he husband Emmet," Rosalie was beautiful. She had long, flowing blonde hair with pale skin and golden eyes. Emmet was a well-built guy with broad shoulders and big arm muscles. He also had curly dark brown, short, hair and, you guessed it, pale skin and gold eyes! "And finally, this is Alice and her husband Jasper." Alice looked like a little pixie with black, short, spiky hair. When she walked, she was very graceful and looked almost like a professional dancer! Jasper, like Emmet, had curly hair except that his was longer and lighter. He looked more tense and kept o himself than the others.

"Where am I?" I looked towards Edward and Bella, I mean, Mum and Dad.

"You're at my family's house in my old room," he said to me, then towards Jasper, "No Jasper. She won't go into shock. She already knows that we're vampires and that we're vegetarians." They all turned and stared at me and, being the self conscious bird kid I am, I blushed. After awhile, it got a little creepy. Then Alice danced toward me.

"She looks familiar Edward. And she's beautiful enough to be a vampire! Have we ever met her before?" You have no idea Alice…

"Actually Alice…" Bella looked between Edward and me, "You haven't met her before but you saw her in one of your visions." Visions? What did she mean by 'visions'?

"Which one Bella? I've had a lot of them in my life time!" Suddenly, I felt really calm. Alice quickly walked over to Jasper and kissed him quickly and the check before skipping back towards the bed I was lying on.

"The one about Renesme and Aro and those guys in white coats. Remember that one?" Alice had had a vision about the white coats? And who was Aro?

"Yes but…OH MY GOD! That's," She pointed at me, "Renesme!?"

"Excuse me." I spoke up. I had had enough of being called a 'that' or an 'it,' "But I'm not a that. I may be a freak but, the last time I checked, I was a girl!" Never mess with me! Ha!

"What do you mean that you're a freak?" Asked Edward curiously. Opps…Maybe you should mess with me!


	13. Jasper's smirking smirk

**Hey Peeps. I know that I said that I would update on Friday and I can't remember if I did or not but I do that I've been on holiday, in Scotland, with NO internet connection. I have, however, managed to write some more chapters. Unfortnatley, not for 'The in-crowd' as I couldn't remember what had happned last. Sorry. I'll try to write some more soon. Review please!**

* * *

Alice's POV

Edward and Bella are bringing someone home to meet us later but I don't know who because I can't see them! Ughhhh! What if they're a wolf? What if it's a new vampire that I can't see so he (or she) must be really powerful! What if- Okay. I was starting to panic there. I looked over at my glorious husband and smiled. God, did I love him! He is amazing! He can control emotions and he's a terrific kisser and he's sooo good in b-

"Alice," Jasper hissed, "I may not be able to read minds but I can read feelings and, well, let's put it this way. You're worse than Emmet right now and that's saying something!" If I could blush I definitely would have! And I think jasper knew this because he smirked that smirk that he could smirk that was a smirk that was almost as annoying as Edward's smirk that is the most annoying smirk of smirks!

"Who's worse right now at me and at what?" asked Emmet as he jumped down the stairs with scruffy hair. Hmmmm…I wonder where he got that from? Next was Rosalie. And as always, she looked immaculate. No surprise there then huh?

"ALICE! Who's worse than me at what?" Wow was Emmet impatient. It's not like I was ever going to tell him that I had been thinking about how good in bed Jasper was and that he'd caught me and I had gone on about his smirk. Suddenly, the door opened and we all spun round. Nobody in this house ever opens the door like that. I rushed towards the door to see Edward with a girl in his arms. If I couldn't smell her blood I would have thought that she was a vampire she was that beautiful. Imagine how beautiful she would be if she WAS a vampire! Then Rosalie would be jealous. I looked at Emmet and saw that he was practically drooling over this girl. I looked at Jasper and asked with my eyes as best as I could,

"is Rosalie jealous?" After Jasper nodded his head I almost squealed! But I didn't. Because that would have resulted in Rosalie murdering me!

"Oh Emmet," said Edward. What was he doing? I tried to look into the future but he either hadn't decided yet or he was hiding something. I'm guessing from the glint in his eye that he was hiding something. I wonder what… "Alice is worse than you because she was thinking about how good Jasper is in bed and he caught her and 'thought quote' and I think jasper knew this because he smirked that smirk that he could smirk that was a smirk that was almost as annoying as Edward's smirk that is the most annoying smirk of smirks!" Before I could react, Edward had finished his speech. I was in to much shock that I didn't see it coming. Oh great. Would you look at that. There's that horrible smirk that got me in trouble in the first place!

"Why thank you Alice." Jerk. And yes Edward. I wanted you to hear that!

"Anyway, who's the girl Ed?" Let's see how far I can push him.

"This is Maximum Ride and, before you laugh at her name, it's not like she got to choose it now did she? She was looking for us and that's pretty much all I know except that she has a voice in her head." That's nothing new Edward. YOU have voiceS in your head!

"Except, Alice, that I'm a vampire and she's a normal girl." Fair point.

"Is it like a conscious?" Emmet, they don't exist.

"And neither do vampires Alice! And I don't know what it is. I just heard it. Anyway, she fainted and I would like to put her down on a bed please." More things to mess with Edward's head with.

"Why? Is she to heavy?" Implineing that you're not strong Edward!

"No. It's just that she's a little temperamental and I don't really want a temperamental teen with a voice in her head to come after me."

"Fair enough. Come on. Well take her to your old room. There'll she should be alright."

We all walked up the stairs slowly, for vampires, and headed towards Edward's bright bedroom. We laid her down on the bed that Bella used to sleep in, when she was human, and sat down on Edward's couch.

"So where'd you find her? Or did she come to you because she was 'drawn to you' as Bella would put it." Rose still doesn't like Bella that much. She's better but she'll never be perfect, as much as she thinks she is.

"She was with Charlie when we went to visit." Said Edward, " Then she wanted to talk to me and it had gone from there."

"Do you guys know her name." I wonder if it's something odd like Odd.

"Yes. She's called Max. That's all we know." So you told her about us being vampires and you don't even know her second name! I though, hoping that Edward was listening.

"Yes Alice. Except, she already knew. The voice in her head," Edward said then turned to Emmet, "which is not her conscious, already knew what we were by the way it was talking to her." That's one weird voice…

"Isn't it just Alice." Ughhhh! I hate it when he does that sometimes! It's an invasion of privacy. Just as I was about to ask a question, she woke up.

She sat up on Edward's bed, looked at the 8 of us staring at her and screamed.

"Where am I and who are you?!" Oh right. She didn't know us yet, did she.

"I'm Carlisle," Said our father, She looked at him for a bit and then looked back at his face, as if she was describing him to herself. "This is my wife, Esme. This is Rosalie and her husband Emmet. And, finally, this is Alice and her husband Jasper." She looked at each of us in turn. She looked closely at Jasper, probably noticing that he was tense.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking towards Edward and Bella. Wow. She must trust them already. She trusts people easily is she trusts 2 vampires!

"You're at my family's house in my old bedroom," he said sweetly. Awww. Edward's a big softie. Then he looked at Jasper but not before sneaking a very quick glare at me. " No Jasper. She won't go into shock. She already knows that we're vampires and that we're vegetarians." I had already seen him say that to jasper earlier so I wasn't surprised. But, like the others, I turned to stare at her, but for a different reason. I walked towards her and stopped in fount of the bed and looked at Edward

"She looks familiar Edward. Have we ever met her before?" I don't know where. It just seemed like I'd seen her. Then Bella spoke.

"Actually Alice…" she said before looking between Edward and Max, "You haven't met her before but you saw her in one of your visions." So that's where she looked familiar. But which one?

"Which one Bella? I've had a lot of them in my life time!" I was getting irritated and then, suddenly a strange burst of calmness swept through me. I looked at my husband and ran over to him, kissed him on the check and walked back, stopping gracefully where I was before.

"The one about Renesme and Aro and those guys in white coats. Do you remember that one?" Yes. I remembered that one. How could I forget it?

_Flashback…_

Me and the others, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlise and Esme, were out hunting while Edward and Bella looked after new born Renesme. I was just about to ponuce on a mountain lion when I had a vision, so it got away. But wasn't concerned about that. I was concerned about my vision. I have never got one while hunting so this must be important.

_Vision…_

_It was our house. There were some people in white coats an some dudes with wings and, Aro! They were standing in the living room and they were talkig to Edward and Bella. Then, Bella pulled Renesme closer to her. They must have said something. I couldn't hear what they were saying. It was as though I was a human seeing this from outside the window. Anyway, they must have wanted Renesme as shortly after they took her. Before leaving, Aro turned round and said something to Bella who didn't appear to be listening. As the door closed, Bella began to sob and vampires can't cry. Before the vision ended, I noticed there was a fresh bottle of blood on the table. It was today!_

_End vision…_

Oh no! We've got to get back. Thirst forgotten!

"Guys! We need to go back. NOW!" They all stopped the hunt and ran towards me.

"Why Alice? I was enjoying that lion." I don't care right now Emmet.

"I can't explain but something bad is going to happen to Renesme!" That got everyone's attention. Before even I could go, They already started heading for home. I ran after them as fast as I could. I hope we weren't to late.

We got there a couple of minutes later, we arrived. I hadn't even had the chance to see her get and she may not even be here. I had to stay with Jasper which, at the moment, was away from Renesme. Anyway, the outside of the house looked the same. It even sounded the same. I let a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. We weren't to late, or so it would appear.

We entered the house and went straight to living room to find…Bella crying into Edward's shoulder. We were to late! I can't believe it! We should have stayed. I looked towards the window where somebody had been sitting and began to wonder. Why had I seen it from there and not up close like usual and as if I was seeing it?

_End flashback…_

I had always wondered about that but had never been able to figure it out.

"Yes but…OH MY GOD! That's," I pointed to Max smiling like a Cheshire cat, "Renesme?!" I can't believe it! After 14 years we finally find her! But if she's 14, then shouldn't she look like she's about 18? I mean, she looks like she's 16 but a lot of teenage girls do now. They're becoming very mature and I sound like an old woman. And, before you say it Edward, I know that I am!

"Excuse me," Said Max. She sounded pissed, But I'm not an 'it' or a 'that'. I may be a freak but, last time I checked, I was a girl." Wow. She has an attitude problem defiantly.

"What do you mean that you're a freak?" The look on her face when he asked that was picture worthy! But he's right, what did she mean when she said that part of her rant about not being an 'it' or a 'that' but being a freak and a girl?


	14. This is NOT MY CAGE!

**OMFG! I have got 2 things to say! 1. I am sooooooo sorry for not updating for ages! I either couldn't get onto my computer or I was just being laxy. I had this chapter typed out...on my dad's laptop so I couldn't get to it so I had to write this out again and then my ipod broke and then my dad was ill. (He's better now though.) And 2. Who her knows what ZOMG means? If you do, can you review and tell me cause I just have to know! It's driving me crazy...well crazyer than I already am! And it's my B-Day soon. On September the 3rd actually! The day after I go back to school! Bum.... anyweay, hope you enjoy this late chapter! Review!**

* * *

Fang's POV

As I slowly began to regain consciousness, I noticed that I was in a cage in a white room. Looks like they're not taking any chances of me getting out of here or being nice to me. The cage was, like always, rather small for a 14-year-old bird boy. I could stand up which wasn't good. I was going to get a numb bum if I have to sit down all the time. Great… I looked around the room and saw no windows or doors. But, as always, there was a camera. You know, if I could ask the white coats one question without them trying to kill or harm me, which I couldn't, I would ask them how I was supposed to go to the toilet with a security camera in the room and no rooms or places where it can't see. Well this is crap. I'm glad that Max and the others aren't here though. If they were, all that Iggy would hear coming out of Max's mouth would be 'Sexist pigs!' Knowing Max that would be directed at me and Iggy, as usual. Might as well try and get some sleep. I doubt they're going to be nice and not wake me up when they need me but that's just how they are! Unfortunately…

3 hours later…

I awoke to the sound of Erasers. Great. At least I woke up before they got to this room and woke me up themselves. That would have been painful.

The wall opens and in steps 5 Erasers and Max II. One of the Erasers I recognise to be Ari. You would have thought that he would have been nicer to his sister's best friend but he was always meaner to me than anybody else. Other than Max but that was probably brother-sister rivalry as well as the fact that they hate each others guts. But one thing I did notice about Ari and Max. They looked nothing a like. Ari had blonde hair whereas Max has brown hair. Max as deep brown eyes whereas Ari has blue eyes. Even their faces look different. And Max doesn't look like Dr.M either. Or Ella, her half-sister which is odd. But, I'm not one to question, I don't even know who my parents are let alone what they look like.

"Look what we have here guys. A lonely bird boy. What's wrong Fang? Where are the others and your 'precious' Max huh?" Ari can be such a dickhead at times! He's right though. Max is precious to me and that's why, even if I did know exactly where she was, I wouldn't tell him like I wouldn't tell him the direction she went either. I just sat there staring at him with the stare that I use on everybody but Max. I could see that he was getting worked up that I wasn't answering his questions. This happened a lot with Ari. He needed to go to anger management classes for Erasers urgently. He also doesn't hold it in well. How do I know this you ask? Well other than the fact that he made a huge gaping hole in my side, right now he grabbed the front of my t-shirt and dragged me up as high as the top of the cage would allow.

"Cam down Ari. No need to get all worked up or anything. Besides, doing this isn't going to get any answers out of me. You see, I don't know where my 'precious' Max has gone or the others for that matter." Which was right. They could be coming to help me, which I wished they weren't, or they could be finding Max, which I hoped they were. Finding Max is more important than helping me. I'll find a way out. Max could be hurt somewhere and unable to get help whereas they knew that I was at a school, hopefully, and could come and find me another time. Hopefully once they've found Max. He dropped me and looked at me like I had suddenly grown another heads. I wouldn't be surprised if I had actually. I mean, they managed to get bird DNA into humans and wolf so why not give me 2 heads? I bet Gazzy like having 2 head. He'd be able to have a conversation with himself mimicking others voices. That would get really annoying actually. Let's hope that if they do ever manage that, they don't give it to Gazzy.

"That doesn't sound like you Fang. Not knowing where the people you care about are. Especially Max. I would have thought that you kept a very close eye on her. I mean, she's known for her sneakiness. Or, she could just not love you and love Iggy instead. What a shame that would be? I would have loved to seen what yours and Max's kids would look like but now I guess we can expect little Iggy's and Max's instead huh?" He's just pushing your buttons Fang I told myself. He seemed to have gotten better at doing that recently cause he was doing a very good job of it. Then I thought of Max and how that I needed to see her and tell her how I felt before I died and immediately calmed down. Getting killed by Erasers was not going to help me tell her. So I sat there quietly staring at them and taking in possible escape routes for later. It appeared that there was a secret door in the wall and probably had a code rather than a finger print or face recognition. They never had them, which I found rather stupid. It also probably had an alarm. If I could figure out the code and find a white coats suit I may be able to sneak out undetected. But that could mean having to stay here for longer waiting for a white coat. Well, right now, it's the best plan I've got to get out of here. I just have to hope that it doesn't take too long.

"Fine them Fang. Be difficult. But that's going to be your undoing." He sounds like someone from star wars or something or a fortuneteller. He walked out of the cage, I refused to call it mine as I hoped that I wouldn't be staying here long, leaving it unlocked, idiot or what, and opened the secret door with a code and locking it on the outside. I quickly got out of the unlocked cage and grabbed the penknife that I kept with me and marked on either side of the lock on the door. I pressed the centre and the pad came up. That was good. As long as they didn't notice the marks then I should be ok. I heard footsteps and quickly ran back to the cage and closed the door, pretending that it was locked. A guy came in with his head down and a needle in hand. I pushed my self as far away from him as possible and looked for an escape. There were none. Bum. He entered the cage almost as though he knew that it was unlocked. Then I remembered. The camera. They must have saw me get out of my cage. Thankfully, I had my back to the camera when I made the marks so they wouldn't notice that I'd marked where the number pad is. Now to the problem at hand. He continued to move towards me and swiftly stuck the needle into my arm. I hadn't even noticed that he'd moved. When I managed to get a look at the guy's face, I saw Jeb. Max was right not to trust him. He'd just stuck a needle in my arm that was probably going to send me into unconsciousness.

"Sorry Fang." Yeah right! He wasn't sorry. I could tell by the look in his eyes when he said that. He definitely wasn't sorry. But I was. I was sorry for the first white coat that came in here after I woke up. There would be hell to pay! Nobody is going to stop me getting out of this place and to finding the flock and My Max. Nobody! All I had to do was find a way to disable the camera. Ahhh…This is where Iggy and Gazzy would be very useful. I wished that I'd listened to Jeb when he taught us all this kinda thing. I'm in trouble now. Once the darkness had taken over I began to think about how much of an idiot I had been for forgetting about the camera.


	15. Deep in dream land

**Told you that I would update 2 times today! Aren't I amazing! Yes, thank you, thank you. *Bows to fans clapping* He he. You have probably already the last chapter so I won't bore you with why haven't updated for so long! Read and Review!!!**

* * *

Max's POV

Oh boy. How on Earth am I gonna explain what I just stupidly said?! I can see why people tell you to think before you talk. It's incase something really stupid comes out of my stupid mouth! I mean it's not like I could tell them that I'm a bird kid is it? I may know that they are vampires but there is no way that I am EVER going to tell them that! Even if 2 of them are my parents. That's putting the flock in danger and I would never do that! The flock...I can't believe I just left them like that! I hope that they're okay. If anything, and I mean ANYTHING, has happened to them while I haven't been there I would never be able to forgive myself! And Fang...I didn't mean anything that I said to him yet I can't help but feel angry at myself for saying that to him! But I was scared that I'D become the danger to them more than the school. You know with my 'issue' that I have recently developed aswell as my wings.

You do know that that by leaving you have put them in more danger than staying with them...

**YOU COULD OF TOLD ME THAT AT THE TIME!! GOD DO I HATE YOU SOMETIMES!**

I control what the school does..I'm not some kinda god you know.

**Wait. What have the school done to them? You had better tell me right now or so help me I will...**

Calm down Maximum. They are fine. Well most of them anyway...

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN "MOST OF THEM?"**

As usual I was met with no answer. Great... So atleast one of my flock was in danger and it was all my fault! I didn't even know how many were save and who they were!

Opps...I guess I kinda forgot where I was for a minute there. I suddenly came back to Earth and saw 8 confused vampires staring at me!

"It's so annoying that I can't read you mind. And unlike Bella, it isn't an ability of yours!"

"Awww...poor Edward. He can't read my mind! Well...TOO BAD! My thoughts are private thank you very much so don't even think about trying to get into my head cause you won't be able to!" I know that I was being a bit harsh but imagine how horrible it would be to have your dad reading your mind and knowing everything that you are thinking at every given moment of every given day! It ain't nice! And then I remembered my flock! They were in danger and here I am yelling at my dad...Hang on a sec!

"Hey Edward?" He turned to look at me and his facial expression almost said and read 'what?'

"If you're my dad and she's," I pointed to Bella, "my mum then how do you explain that Jeb and Dr.M said that THEY were my parents?"

"Firstly, don't call Bella 'she.' She has a name." Yeah whatever Edward. I'm sorry I insulted you and your precious wife but this is very important! "and secondly, they probably lied to you about that. Trust me. Me and Bella are definitely your parents. I think we'd recognise the only child that we could ever have don't you?" Yeah he's got a point there. They really would recognise me and they don't seem like the type of people who would lie. Although I'm not very good at judging other peoples characters and personalities as Jeb is proof of that small fault of mine along with all my other small faults! Oh well. Nobody's perfect right! Not even genetically enhanced experiments made by Itex!

"We do however have a question for you?" Said the small pixie like one who I think is called Alice...I think.

"Shoot. Not literally...please." They all started laughing and soon after I began to laugh along with them. I'm already beginning to act around them that I did around Dr.M. Dr.M. Wait! If she isn't my mum then that means that Ella isn't my sister and if Jeb's not my dad (YES!) then that means that Ari was never my brother and I never had to be really nice to him! And give him a funeral. Stupid lying Jeb.

"Are you gonna be staying here with us cause if you are then you are going to have to decide whether you are going to stay in Edward's old room or stay in the room in Edward and Bella's house that was supposed to be yours and then Esme will need to do some interior designing of the room you choose. And then what's your favourite colour and then I'm gonna need to decide what colour suits you best. OH MY GOD! This is going to be great! I will finally have a new Bella Barbie! Well, Max or Renesme Barbie but that doesn't sound as good as Bella Barbie now though does it?" Wow...she's almost as bad as Nudge is!

"Ummm...Alice is it? I never said that I was staying here. I need to find my family." Which is true. They are my family. Even if we aren't related like Gazzy and Angel.

"But we're you're family! I will never let you leave!" Whined Emmett. He ran over to me at vampire speed and pulled me into a grizzly bear hug almost chocking me!

"Emmett...Can't...Breath..." Someone help me! I can't die yet! I have to say sorry to Fang first.

"Emmett, let my daughter go." He let go. Thank god for dad! "Now what family?" At least dad is calm about it.

"They are my friends but we're really close. And I yelled at my best friend before I left. And now they're in trouble. And I can't help them!" I was really mad at myself now! I really missed them and I wanted them back!

"Well maybe I can help! If I have a vision I'll tell you and then you'll be able to tell me if it's about them!" That's a great idea Alice except for the fact that...

"Alice. That's great and all but you might not have a vision about them for the next few years! I need to know where they are now! If I don't find them soon then they could be really hurt and then I will become really guilty!"

"Okay. Right. Max. You need sleep ok? And Alice? Calm down okay? Max needs some rest just like Bella used to. Okay? And for some reason I don't think she's going to let you Barbie her. You okay with that?" I have got to speak up now!

"You know, Edward's right. I won't let you Barbie me and I do need sleep and Edward. That has to be the biggest amount of okay I have ever heard one person say!" And that got everyone to laugh again! Apparently, I'm funny! Yes! Ha! Take that Iggy!

"Okay. She's right Ed! Now sleep! You need rest!" That was the hyperactive pixie! Who is no longer hyperactive! Finally! They all left the room.

"And stop calling me Ed! It's Edward!" Ha ha! I could hear them all laughing! Poor Eddie. As I submerged into darkness I realised how comfy Edward's (or Bella's old) bed is!

I was deep in sleep land in the darkness when the darkness began to lessen and I was in an all white room. I sat up in my dream and looked around quickly and came to the conclusion that I was in the school! Great...I thought. Why couldn't I have dreamt myself into a nice place instead of the school! I am sooo unlucky! I now took a better look at the room I was in. I looked all the way around and my eyes locked on the shadow in the corner. I walked towards it and a pair of eyes locked onto mine. I recognised those dark eyes and they seemed content in the darkness. I continued to walk towards the person or thing hiding in the shadows and when I finally managed to see him I was shell shocked.


	16. Out of Dream land and into paranoia!

**Hey guys! I know that has taken me a long time but I have been really ill and had to stay off school and I wrote this then but couldn't type it up so sorry. I have also found some problems with the stroy. In the first chapter it says that she is both a vampire and human. Ignore it. She's a human. And somebody pointed out that that would mean that Ari isn't her brother. He's not. They just did that to see how she'd react. You have probably guessed who and what she is now but please read anyway and onw last thing...**

**DO MY POLL! ****DO MY POLL! ****DO MY POLL! ****DO MY POLL! ****DO MY POLL! ****DO MY POLL! ****DO MY POLL! ****DO MY POLL! ****DO MY POLL! ****DO MY POLL!**

**It is for this story and I need to know what you guys think. It'll be closed on the 29th of October or as close to that date as I can get it as my laptop has been axting up. Thanks anyway. read and enjoy!**

* * *

Max's POV

As soon as I saw who this person was, I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around his body. Well, tried to. My arms wrapped around thin air and I fell straight through him and onto the hard, cold, steel floor. I looked up, expecting to see him looking down at me but instead he was staring straight ahead. I stood up and walked infont of him and waved my hand infront of his face.

No answer

I did it again.

Still no answer.

"FANG!" I yelled right in his face but he still ignored me. I decided to see what he was staring at. The door. Huh? I wonder why...

Suddenly iy opened and in walked a white coat. Fang shuffled himself futher into the shadows and away from where I was standing. The white coat began to walk toward me. Well, I suppose he was walking towards fang since it appeared that neither could see me as the whitecoat walked right through my body.

"Fang...there's no point in trying to hide. I can see you and **I** won't harm you in anyway." I could hear the double meaning in his words immediatly and wanted to knock him out but, obviously, it would have hurt me more than him when i landed on the floor from passing staright through him! But thankfully, Fang also noticed this and shuffled further into the corner of the room. I began to wonder how far back it went.

"Now Fang. You wouldn't want anything to happen to that flock of yours now would you," Excuse me Mr. Whitecoat, but they're my flock. Even if I did leave! "especially Maxie." What is this guy talking about. I'm right here. Well, I'm at the Cullen' s house and there is no way that they could get past them, them being vampires and all. But obviously Fang didn't know if I was safe or not.

"You harm any of them, especially Max, and I will rip you to shreads. Oh yeah. DON'T CALL HER MAXI!" Awww... Thanks fang. Sticking up for at Fang's threat the white coat visibly shrunk away from fang a little bit with fear. And apparently, Fang notcied to and, along with his fearsome glare held in place on his face, freaking out the white coat more, he smirked, pleased with the reaction he had gotten.

"Look Fang. I am not scared oif you," Yeah right! "now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. You choose." Personally, I would have chosen the hard way, just to be stubborn. I was hoping that Fang would see sense for once.

"Fine. But you are scared of me just like the rest of those geeks. But anyway. I choose the-" before i could find out if fang was being sensible or not, it all disappeared from around me and was replaced by a single face calling my name. Mum. No, not Dr.M. My real mum. Bella.

I shot up, breathing heavy. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. Being the paranoid person that I am, I forgot that I was in the Cullen's home, in Forks, on Edward/Bella's old bed, like I had thought in my dream. What was that anyway? It looked so life like! But enough of that. I didn't notice where I was, like I said/thought, until I saw mum and dad's (Edward and Bella's) faces. Edward looked understanding but that was probably because he would have been able to read my mind. Maybe he knew why and waht was happening. Maybe he could help. That was worse than my dream from the school simply because Fang was in it and was about to get hurt. I would have to remeber to thank Bella later. But then there was Bella. She looked really worried but then again, she wouldn't have been able to read my mind. But then Edward gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she realaxed a little bit. They were sooo in love! Angel and Nudge would love them. I saw Edward smirk at that. Damn him and his mind reading!

"Dad. Do you know what that was?"They all stared at me, bare Edward, shocked. I coudn't understand why though.

Maybe it's because you just called Edward dad.

_But that's what he is to me! He IS my dad. I'm allowed to call him that right?_ Surprise, surprise. No answer. Not that I was expecting any. It's the voice. He likes to stay silent.

"You just called Edward dad." Said Alice, still to stunned tosay anything more. I was surprised that she hadn't seen what I was going to say.

"I'm allowed. He is my dad after all!" Although I hope he doesn't mind me calling him that. It must feel weird. He won't have been called dad all his life unless I said it when I was here with them but that's unlikely.

"It's ok Alice. Max can call me whatever she wants. And do you mean the dream that you just had?" I told you that he would have been reading my mind!

"What dream?" Of course Emmett would want to know. He butts into everything! Not that I mind. It's just how he is! A nosey idiot!

"Yeah. I am talking about that." Maybe he really could help me after all.

"Well when you were little, like a couple of weeks old although you about a year old, you talked to people by touching them on the check and letting them see what you were thinking and into your heads. I guess since you gained wings it has changed so that you can see things somewhere else in the world. And was the guy in the shadows one of your family?" That explains alot. I wonder if i could still talk to people in through my head now. But right now I have some other issues that are more important. Like the face that my best friend is in trouble at the school. What am I gonna do?


	17. There is a presence in this room! OH NO!

**OMFG! I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I have been ill, again. Usually i am never ill but no this year so sorry. but anyway. There's something really important that I need to tell you. read and review but another more important thing...**

**VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL!****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL!****VOTE ON MY POLL!****VOTE ON MY POLL!****VOTE ON MY POLL!****VOTE ON MY POLL!****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL! ****VOTE ON MY POLL!****VOTE ON MY POLL!****VOTE ON MY POLL!****VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**I really need you to because it is really important to this story so after you've read this, vote on the poll to help decide what kinda happens. enjoy/**

* * *

Fang POV (After waking up)

Uhhhhh...What? I must have fallen asleep. That's not good. I wonder how many experiments they did on me while I was out cold. I noticed that I was sat in the middle of thr room. That's unlike me. I must have been really tired or knocked unconcious. They did I remeber now! That horrible whitecoat stuck that needle into my arm. I hate it here. It's so white and bright. And so not me. I wish that they could make black rooms in this hell hole. I quickly shuffled myself towards the corner where there was a shadow where the lights had blown. Thank god for that. I don't think that I could have stayed in the light for much longer. God do I hate the light!

Suddenly, I felt a presence enter the room that I was in. Fighting Erasers your while life makes you very aware of everything around you. I looked around but saw nobody. I looked towards the door to see it firmly shut. Now I'm feeling things. And not in a perverted kinda way. Great. I really have lost it. Then, the presence was infront of me and I felt as though if I reached forward, my hand would hit something. But I didn't. That would look stupid. So I didn't. Shortly after, another presence entered the room. I looked around again and towards the door. There he was. The whitecoat that had injected me with that stuff. I hate him more than the others. He ruined my plan to escape. I shuffled myself further into the shadows, away from the whitecoat.

Slowly, well it felt slow but it probably wasn't, he walked towars me and my mysterious presence that I felt the need to protect. 'Don't be stupid Fang. It's not there and it's not real. The only person that you're that protective of is Max and that's because you love her.'

"Fang...there's no point in trying to hide. I can see you and **I** won't harm you in anyway." I could hear the double meaning in his words. I wasn't going to give in that easily. I haven't lived 14 years running from Erasers to give it all away by trusting the people who made me like this. Although if they hadn't, then I wouldn't have met Max and met the love of my life.(Who are the same person by the way.) But I also wouldn't have met Jeb, been almost killed by Ari, left Max, have Max run away every time I kiss her and know who my parents are. Maybe not being like this wouldn't have been so bad. NO! I can't think like that. This is an ok life and will be even better when max admits what Angel has been telling me for the past year. That Max is in love with me but she's just to scared to admit it.

I shuffled back further into the corner and then began to wonder how far this thing went. I hope that this wasn't a trap. That would be bad. Then my love for the shadows would have betrayed me.

"Now Fang. You wouldn't want anything to happen to that flock of yours now would you," yeah, they're not my flock. They're Max's! She just...not here right now. She's somewhere else that I wish I knew where. "especially Maxie." Wait a minute? Did he just call my Max Maxi? If she was here now she would rip his head off for calling her that. I mean, I'm her best friend and even I can't call her that without getting punched in the face. And trust me. She punches hard! I would know. I've been at the end of enough of them. Mainly when we were in the E-shaped house and we were training.

"_Fang! Max! Come out here!" yelled Jeb. I wonder what he wanted now. I was just getting comfy and going to sleep but nooo...I can't get some rest can I? Nobody cares if I'm tired. Aren't they all mean?_

"_COME ON FANG! Stop being a lazy-butt and get out of that bed of yours!" Well. See. Nobody cares. Not even my best friend! How nice._

"_Go away Max. I'm tired and I want to sleep. So leave me alone." I know that she won't but it's worth a shot. _

_Suddenly, my door is smashed open, banging loudly against the door. I guess I should have expected that but I didn't expect her to be so strong. Man she looks mad. Here's a tip. Never and I repeat, NEVER, mess with an angry 10 year old Max who likes to rub it in your face that 1. She's older than me and 2. That she was double digits first. I really need to listen to my own advice but, like Max, I'm stubborn. I guess she's rubbing off on me. And not in that way you perves! (Yes. We have had the talk. Well, me Iggy and Max. About 2 weeks ago and it wasn't nice to learn about girl things as well. I don't think I will ever stop having nightmares about that. I don't understand why we had to have it at such a young age although it could be because we don't know when we're going to die because of our expiration dates.)_

"_Fang. Come on. Please..." Yeah. Not going to work Max. You can't do Bambi eyes like Angel and Nudge can and you know it! Although I would never tell Max that. She'd rip my head off._

"_No. I'm sleepy so could you kindly close the door and leave. Thanks." I don't think that Max heard that as my head was stuffed into my black pillow. Even though I'm only 9, black is my favourite colour and I don't think that that will ever change. Well. My head was stuffed into my pillow. That was until Max jumped onto my bed and spun me over so that I was lying on my back and then straddled my hips. You have no idea how wrong it looked but I didn't want a slap on the back of the head like Iggy gets every time he says something sexist which is shortly followed by as slap on the back of the head and a mumbled 'sexist pig' coming from Max._

_But now she has my wrists in her hands by the side of my head. Now this looks really wrong! Feels wrong to. But who was I to argue. I had kinda had a thing for Max for about a year now but I'm not sure how to tell her without her killing me. And, although I seemed 'Emo' as Iggy called it, I don't want to die._

"_Max. Can you please get off me? This is really uncomfortable." Actually, it wasn't. It just felt wrong._

"_Not unless you promise to get up and come downstairs like Jeb asked!" Kiss up. She was always doing anything that Jeb said unlike me who tended to ignore him. I know why she did it. She wanted him to like her and care about her but that's what I'm for. When Jeb dies or something, it'll be me that has to pick up Max's broken heart and hold her close and whisper soothing things in her ear like I did after one of her nightmares. God, I hated that she had them. And not because it meant that I rarely got a full night's sleep but because she's my best friend and I hate to see her upset or scared in anyway._

"_Come on Max. I don't wanna. You kept me up last night with your nightmares." Ohhh. I shouldn't have said that. Awww man. I don't want her to cry. But it looks like she's going to. Wait. No she doesn't. She looks like she's going to murder me. That's not good. "Max. I didn't mean it. Come on Max. Don't look at me like that. Please stop. Hey thanks for getting off of me. Hey! Wait! What are you doing?" This doesn't look good. She just pulled her first back. Crap. "Max. No. Ow. Stop. Ow. Please. Ow." Man he punches hurt. Man they're going to leave a mark._

"_You. Are. Such. A. Jerk!" She punched me after every word. Man. Painful or what?_

"_Max. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. But I really don't want to get up today. And not just because I didn't get much sleep last night. But because I think you have popped several blood vessels on my body." I tried to make a joke out of it but obviously, it didn't work. I mean, if it had, she wouldn't be smirking at me with that smirk that I hate and that I wear whenever I am about tickle or annoy Max. _

"_Well. Since you were mean to me, you owe me. So, you had better get up and come downstairs like Jeb said. Or do you want me to pop more blood vessels in your body?!" _

"_Umm. No thanks. I like my body without a lot more bruises. Sorry. But if I go downstairs it's going to be training and then you'll punch me anyway so I might as well stay up here in bed and you punch me now instead?" It would mean that I was lying on a comfy bed at least._

"_Fine then if that's what you want then I will be happy to oblige." Get ready for the pain Fang. Wait a minute. I have an idea. Max looked really worried when I smirked at her. Yeah. You should be. I am going to have so much fun with this._

"_Fang. Why are you looking at me like that? Fang? Don't you dare. Fang....No!" Ha ha. So much fun. I flipped Max over so that I was sitting on her hips but supporting some of my weight on my elbows either side of her petite frame. I stared at her with that smirk still on my face. I then put all of my weight on my knees and brought my hands to her sides above her hips._

"_This is payback Max. Good luck."_

"_Fang. No. Please. You know that I don't like being tickled." Too bad Max. You are going to have to deal. I then began to tickle her as she giggled and laughed uncontrollably. Awww I love doing this to Max and making her laugh. She doesn't do it very often and when she does it's magical._

Good times. Max laughing was magical and a rare occasion but I always managed to do it. But anyway. Enough day dreaming about Max's laughter.

"You harm any of them, especially Max, and I will rip you to shreds. Oh yeah. DON'T CALL HER MAXI!" If Max was here, she would have thanked me for saying that. But that's Max for you. She doesn't like anything girly and to Max, the name Maxi is especially girly. That's why if you want to get on her nerves, that's what you call her. Or if you're Iggy, you just say something sexist about Max and me and that would be enough to bug the crap out of her. As always. At my threat, the whitecoat visibly shuddered and took a step back. Must be a fairly new one then as all the others know never to show fear as it shows us that we are in control but we already know that they just don't want to make it worse. I felt a small smile, well half smile, creeping onto my face at the thought and sight if the whitecoat being afraid of me.

"Look Fang. I am not scared of you," yeah right Mr. Whitecoat. You and I both know that you're terrified of me, just like all new white coats are but I didn't say this out loud. I just stayed in my comfort zone, the shadows. They are so dark and are amazing at hiding things. Unless I smile. I have always wondered how come my teeth aren't disgusting and rotten as on the run, we rarely have the time to sit and wait for all six of us to brush our teeth. So how does that work? If I ever have get to ask one question to a whitecoat and they had to answer with the truth I would ask how that works. "now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. You choose." I know what Max would choose. She would be stubborn and say that she would take the hard way. But she would probably hope that I would say something smart for once in my life and do the sensible thing like according to her I never do. But I disagree. I mean. I'm sure that I have done something smart and sensible. Hmmm. Okay. Maybe not. But you get the idea.

"Fine. But you are scared of me just like the rest of those geeks. But anyway. I choose the..." I never got to finish my sentence as a bell went off.

"FIRE! FIRE! GET OUTTA HERE!" Nice. This could be my chance to escape. I mean, with the distractions, nobody will be notice me slipping away and leaving. You have gotta love fires. I mean, people always seem to panic and not notice everything going wrong. But I should probably getting outta here around about now. I don't wanna be burned alive at the school! That would be horrible. I just have to figure out how to get out of here. Bum the stupid crazy corridors of the school. How on Earth am I gonna figure out how to get out.

Suddenly, a large group of Erasers ran past. Thankfully, my door was still open so I wouldn't have to figure out how to open it. They were probably heading towards the exit or some form of air so that they could fly away. I guess that I was following them. I would just have to make sure that they don't see me. Not hard at all. (Note sarcasm.)


	18. It's all your fault!

Hey ya! Soz that it's taken me so long but I've had loads of homework. And I need more of you to vote on my poll! It won't go down until I habe at least 10 votes. And until that point, I won't put another chapter up. Other than this one obviously! I'm not trying to be mean but I need that to know how to do the story! And I also just realized that my summary doesn't add up with the story so far so I'm gonna add that in! I have it all planned! Enjoy! (I sound like a waitress or something!)

* * *

Angel's POV (FINALLY!)

We headed back to the hotel where we had been staying and checked out quickly, so that we could get on our way to find Max. We went the way that Fang had suggested, I hoped that he was alright, and right now we were flying over what appeared to be a lot of open ground. Not ideal for flying over as someone could easily look up and see us but we weren't worrying about that right now; we were worrying about Max and Fang. Isn't it weird that the day after we lose Max, we lose Fang as well. At least, I think it's weird. I mean, 2 best friends who love each other go missing one after the other. Weird huh? (You'd better agree with me. You know what I can do if you don't.)

I don't think that Iggy's enjoying this leadering much. With Nudge constantly going on about food in his ear and then with Gazzy living up to his name, it can't be easy. I think I'm the only one who hasn't talked. And as he can't see, he has no idea where he's headed. He can feel around for any rocks when we're near mountains but he can't see that he's not doing a nose dive. Poor Iggy. Maybe it would have been a good idea to find fang first. We know where he is yet we have no idea where Max is and at least Fang would be able to lead us better. (No offence Iggy. It's just that Fang's great at blocking things out. Except for Max. He can't keep her out of his head and he sure can't ignore her. She's so much better for him than that red head he kissed in Virginia. She was horrible. I head Max calling her a "Red haired wonder" in her head. Iggy just wanted to know if she was hot. Typical Iggy. Max would have killed him if he knew that he had thought that. Max hates Lissa. Just like Fang hates Sam. But I know that Fang's was jealousy. Max wouldn't admit it and had herself convinced that that wasn't what she was feeling. That she was just "ill." The only problem is that the only time any of us have gotten ill is when Max had the flu and Fang went to check on her and caught it as well! Even as young children they cared about each other! They're destined to be! Why can't they see it? The rest of us have! Even the blind kid and, as you can guess, he's blind! Speaking of the blind guy...

"Guys we're gonna stop over there by those trees." I guess that means that we're sleeping in a tree again. Hang on!

"Iggy. How did you know that those trees were there.? I mean, you are still blind right? You haven't suddenly regained your sight cause that'd be sooo cool! Then Max would be so happy cause you'd be able to see the beautiful world. It really is beautiful Ig. There are lots of pretty trees and birds singing but not us obviously cause we're not singing. Well, I'm talking but I certainly ain't singing. I wonder if I can sing? I'm gonna try right now! Laaaaaaaa.... Hmmm. I guess I can't sing then. But I bet that Max can. She looks like she'd be able to sing. I wonder if Fang can to! That'd be cool if he could. Maybe he has the power to attract girls with his singing talents! But that'd be weird. And I don't think I ever heard Fang singing to Max. Have any of you? Hey Angel. Didn't he and Max used to sing to you when you had a nightmare? Were they any good? I bet they were otherwise you wouldn't be smiling right now! OMG! They did didn't they? Maybe Fang used to sing Max to sleep. That'd really sweet! But that doesn't sound like Fang. Not that Fang's not sweet but sweets are the only thing that are sweet to me. I love sweets! My favoutites are starburst. I wonder if they really taste like stars bursting? Hey! Do you think that if we flew high enough we'd be able to touch the stars? That'd be so cool! Wouldn't you like to do that Angel?" Finally! She's stopped. Not that I don't love her she just gets really annoying when she goes on and on and then she ends up talking about something completely different than what she started talking about. I mean, how does she get from talking about Iggy knowing where the trees are to being able to fly high enough to touch the stars? She really is unique Nudge and I'd miss her if anything happened to her. Just like I miss Max and Fang. They're my favourite out off the flock even if I know that I shouldn't pick favourites. Especially Max. She likes a mother to me. She amazing and if she does have any kids one day like Nudge said when we were looking at a house in Forks, then they are going to be the luckiest kids alive and if their dad's Fang, I might have to consider taking drastic measures to ensure that Max and Fang stay be me as well as their children who will undoubtedly, love them more than anything. Just as Max and Fang would love them back.

"Yeah. It'd be great to touch the stars. If I could I'd name one of them Max after Max. It'd be the biggest and the brightest cause Max means everything to me. It'd also be beautiful, just like Max and I'm sure that Fang would agree with me on that one."

"We all agree we you there Angel. Max is pretty. And if I could see her now, I bet that she'd be just as beautiful as you and Fang think. And Nudge, Gazzy told me that there are some trees down there." That explains a lot. And that was a sweet thing that Iggy said. Normally, he just calls girls hot or sexy, whatever that means, but never once have I heard him call a girl beautiful. Maybe being a leader is changing him. I hope he doesn't change to much. I'd miss him. Just like Gazzy, Nudge, Fang and Max would.

We flew for about 10 more minutes before landing next to the group of trees that was to small to be called a wood but too big to be called a forest. After climbing up, we just sat in our trees, chatting about anything and everything.

"I wonder where Max has gone. I mean, she just left without a goodbye. Maybe she doesn't want us anymore." That was truly what I thought. When Jeb left, that is what I thought then but that time, I was right. This time however, I really hope that I'm wrong. Max couldn't not want us, could she?

"Angel. Max loves you. She loves all of us or she wouldn't be constantly risking her life to keep us safe. You never know, maybe that's what she's doing right now. Keeping us safe. It's just what Max does. She just doesn't understand the consequences that it has on other people. Especially the ones who care about her and those who love her like Fang."

"I guess you're right Iggy. But weren't you, Max and Fang arguing about something the night before she left. Maybe that's why she left." I don't think they knew that I'd heard that. They thought that I'd been asleep. But I wasn't. I was lying there, listening to them argue and trying to understand what was going on. The only time that Fang and Max have ever argued was when Max wanted Ari to join and Fang didn't. That's the only other time I've heard them get into a proper fight that isn't either training or play fighting.

"I heard that too. What were you arguing about? It sounded like something stupid whatever it was."

"It was over something stupid Nudge. It was about who took what watches. Max wanted too many but me and Fang wouldn't let her have the amount that she wanted." Before he could finish, Gazzy cut in, distraught.

"Then why didn't you just let her have the watches that she wanted!? If you had then maybe she wouldn't have left!"

"Gazzy. We couldn't let her have the watches that she wanted cause she was going to collapse from exhaustion, you know where you're too tried to go on, if she didn't get some proper, uninterrupted sleep soon. And no Angel. She wouldn't have left for that reason. She was mad but she's been madder than that and not left. So why would she leave this time?"

"Because this was the last straw! Don't you see Iggy? You can only push a girl so much before she just can't take it anymore. It's like a bomb. It's like putting some much stuff into it that it can't hold it anymore and it explodes, destroying everything in its path. Maybe that's what happened to Max. She couldn't ignore it any longer so she left, breaking our hearts in the aftermath." At hearing this come from Nudges mouth, I began to see what she was talking about. Maybe that IS what had happened. Maybe it was all Iggy and Fang's fault. So I turned to Iggy and glared at his unseeing eyes until I realized that that was what they were, unseeing. Meaning that no matter how hard I glared, he wouldn't know. That's stupid.

"Look guys. Max wouldn't do that and you know it. Now get some rest. If we're gonna try and find Max then you're going to need your energy." What he said made sense so we forgot what we were argueing about, wrapped our wings around ourselves (this is me, Gazzy and Nudge) and tried to sleep. But I couldn't. Not while knowing that Max was out there somewhere, possibly injured or maybe even, dead. And with that cheery thought, I fell asleep. Bring on the nightmares!


	19. Maximum Ride Xmas oneshot Special

**Hey people! I know that I haven't updated in ages but over Xmas I've been on holiday at Disneyland Florida and I had this and the next chapter written. So I'm posting this and by next Sunday, I'm hoping to have the next chapter out! Well, for this story anyway! Really am sorry about the wait. Hope you like this Xmas oneshot special!**

Max POV

Christmas at mum's. Wonderful. Food, fun, family...Food. We're big on the food. Especially big turkey dinners (I know. We're 2% bird. It doesn't seem right.) with potatoes and vegetables and stuffing and all of the other scrumptious food related items that you get with a Christmas dinner. Of course, unfortunately for mum, she doesn't have completely human guests so she has to make more food which means more turkeys, more stuffing, more potatoes, more vegetables and basically, more everything. Poor mum. Thankfully for her, the flock are helping her. Even Total is helping where he can! (As long as he gets some turkey on a plate, at the table on Christmas day.) Everyone except me. You see, I'm not allowed anywhere near the kitchen for fear that I may blow something up. Oh yeah. And Fang. He's been on Keep-Max-Out-Of-The-Kitchen duty for about 3 days now and he will continue to be until Christmas day and it's the time of the dinner. But because Fang's Fang, there has been no fun or games, no taking Max flying. Nope. He's had me locked in my room. Some best friend he is huh? The only times he's let me out of this room is to eat dinner and breakfast. He brings me up my lunch and places it on the bedside table and silently walks out again. (I have an en-suite in this room so I don't even need to go out to go to the toilet.) And to make sure that I stay in my room, Fang has locked the door from the outside and is currently sitting in front of the door, leaning against it. I bet he's enjoying it to. Keeping me cooped up in my room. But there's no chance of moving him until Christmas day. Great...Note the sarcasm.

Fang POV

This sucks. Because Max isn't allowed into the kitchen while the turkey dinner is being prepared and cooked, I have been forced to sit here and guard...by Angel. And we all know how she managed it don't we?

"Fang. Let Max out. It's tea time." You know, if she was Anne or anybody other than Dr. Martinez, I wouldn't listen to her. Good job for then that she is Dr. Martinez then really ain't it? I stood up and unlocked Max's door. But unlike yesterday or the day before or the day before that, she didn't push past me in an attempt to get out of the small room. Today, she was sat cross legged on her bed, glaring at me like I had just stolen her last cookie.

"Max. Food. Downstairs." What can I say? I'm not a man of many words. Or of many colours. Go figure huh?

"I'm not good enough to speak to in full sentences too huh Fang?" She said as she climbed off her bed and walked towards me, before stopping directly in front of me, waiting for an answer.

"No." I turned around and walked towards the stairs, hopefully leaving Max in a state of shock.

I could hear Max running up behind me, as she's not the most silent of runners, trying to push me down the stairs probably. So I side stepped out of her way to avoid getting hit in the back by and angry Max. Unfortunately, her reflexes aren't as good as mine and she tumbled down, hitting every other step as she went.

'That's not good.' I thought.

I ran down the stairs, taking them 3 at a time. I jumped over her body and immediately bent down and checked her pulse.

"Max. Max! Are you okay?" I was panicking now. If she was hurt in anyway, Dr. M would have my head, as would the rest of the flock. And, despite my appearance, I'm not actually suicidal. And worse still, Max would hate me and I couldn't stand that. Then, I heard laughter. I looked around me. Nothing. I heard it again. I looked down to find Max with a cheesy grin on her face, her eyes close, laughing her beautiful blonde head off as she rolled around the ground in a ball.

"You...should have...seen you're face! I'm fine though." Half way through her sentence she had managed to calm herself down enough to speak normally but you could still see her visibly shaking with laughter. I scowled at her for laughing at me but offered my hand to help her up all the same. But Max being Max got up by herself and I had to grab her by the waist and pull her towards me to prevent her from falling over and landing on her butt. She shook my hand off of her and sauntered in to the kitchen to get dinner. I silently followed, thinking about all the times she had pushed me away when I tried to help her. But that, unfortunately, got me thinking about all the times she had pushed me away and ran when I kissed her. Even after she kissed me! Why couldn't she see how I feel? She was driving me crazy! I mean, give me credit. I'm a teenage boy. What did you expect really? But I guess nobody other than Angel would know, considering I don't exactly show my emotions on my face and I definitely don't wear my mask on my sleeve now do I?

I sat down at the table, silently picking up my knife and fork and dug into the food that had been set out in front of me mere seconds ago. It tasted delicious! Way better than some of the stuff we had had to eat while we'd been on the run. But that's to be expected I guess, considering that most nights it consisted of cooked rat over a handmade fire. Sounds delicious huh?

"Now. Tomorrow is Christmas which means that Max will be allowed back into the kitchen and out of her room," I saw Max pump her fist in the air, clearly pleased that she was going to be allowed out of her room. "after Christmas dinner." I saw Max's face visibly fall at the end of the sentence as she began to glare at her mum.

"I'm sorry Max but..." I droned the rest out. I had no reason to listen to the reasons that Max wasn't allowed out of her room.

'_Fang. Now's your chance.'_

'_Now's my chance for what Angel?'_ What is that kid talking about?

'_To get Max. It's Christmas. Get her something really sweet and special. You never know what might happen.'_

'_That won't work. This is Max remember? She doesn't do sweet or girly things.'_

'_Well then, think of something that Max would find special. You of all people should be able to think of something that she'd like. You're her best friend! You know everything that she does and doesn't like!'_ Am I seriously being lectured by a six year old?

'_Angel. At the moment, one of the things she dislikes is me._' It's true. Because I've not let her out of her room, she has taken to glaring at me or and ignoring me whenever I walk into the room.

'_Maybe. But it's worth a shot right? And I heard that about the 6 year old thing! I'm nearly 7! And yes, you are getting lectured.'_ Great. Now I know how Max feels about the voice. Very annoying having somebody in your head telling you what to do.

'_Hey! Watch it!'_ Opps. Forgot that she was listening.

'_Just think of something Fang.'_ And with that she left my head, allowing me to think over Angel's idea. But somehow, she had managed to grab my attention over the table and gave me a meaningful look. Ok. What special thing can I do or get for Max? What does Max love most in the world other than the flock?...This was going to be harder than I thought and I already thought that it was going to be pretty hard. This is ridiculous!

After dinner had been eaten and Total had licked our plates clean, (gross I know. We have to eat off them tomorrow.) Max decided to go back upstairs into her room. I watched her leave and began to think of ideas of things that I could do for Max so that she realizes how I feel. I thought about what Angel said/thought. 'Something sweet.' Hmmmm... Well I could start now! Max had left before Dr.M had had chance to get the cookies out of the oven. I grabbed 2 for myself as I wasn't that hungry after having eaten dinner and grabbed a handful for Max, knowing how much she loved cookies.

I ran up to her room without uttering a single word of explanation for my family. I'm sure Angel knew what I was doing. 'Boy, do I hope that this works.' I thought to myself as I knocked on her door and asked to come in.

Max POV

After I had left dinner and walked back up into the sanctuary of my room, I was just getting comfy when I heard an almost silent knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" Who could that be?

"Yeah. Sure." As the door opened and the person stuck their head round into the open slot that had been made, I was shocked to discover that it was Fang who had silently knocked on my door and asked to come in!

"Fang?" I mean, usually he just knocks once to let me know that he's there and then lets himself in so you can see why I was surprised. Maybe it was Fang's clone! No. Angel would have known and she seemed to relaxed at dinner so maybe Fang was simply growing up...Ha! Like that's ever going to happen. Just like Iggy will never stop being a sexist pig and I will never admit to Fang that I love him, Fang will never grow up and act like a gentleman. And yes, I, Maximum Ride, did just say/think that I loved Fang. I will just never tell him. Besides, he prefers redheadwonders to blondes anyway. And if you were expecting me to tell you why I love him, well I'm not going to. Simply because I don't know why either. I just know that I love him. Weird huh?

"Hey Fang. What do you want? Decided that it'd be a better idea to guard me inside my room now?" I know. I was being mean. But I couldn't help it! I'm Maximum Ride for Pete's sake!

"What? No! I came to give you these. Here." What the *beep* was he giving me? I took them out of his opened palm and discovered that he was giving me 6 or 7 cookies! But I didn't care about the number, not really. I cared about the mouth-wateringly tasty, homemade chocolate chip cookies that I was currently holding and staring wide eyed at.

"What's this?"

"They're chocolate chip cookies Max. I would have thought that you would know that considering they're 're favourite food and practically live and breathe for them." He said. I can't believe I even thought, let alone considered, (Even though it was only for a second) that Fang might be growing up!

"No! I mean why?"

"Cause you walked off before desert so I brought some up for you." He then held his other hand out and have me another 2. I don't know why he didn't just put them all in one hand! Stupid bird boy! I took a look at my 8 cookies and took a bite out of one of them. They were heavenly! Whoever invented chocolate chip cookies deserved a pat on the back. Nothing more. I would be too busy eating their delicious cookies.

"Thanks." What? What else was I supposed to say? Tell him all of my deepest, darkest secrets that only me and Angel know? I think not!

"Welcome." That was it? Not even a "You're" at the start. He turned around and walked back out of my room. Well that was beyond odd. Not that I'm complaining. I got cookies! I could live on them for the rest of my life! But I wonder what he was up to cause he definitely was. After that 'visit' they're has to be something he's got planned. Don't ya think?

Fang POV

Man I'm an idiot. I had to come out with that remark about the cookies didn't I? I didn't even mean it! I knew what she was talking about! She wanted to know why I was giving them to her but I can't let her think that I'm going soft now can I!? And it was going ok up until that point. I guess that I'll just have to get her something special instead. Not that I wasn't planning on getting her something special anyway, it's just that this would have to be extra special because of that stupid remark in her bedroom. I wanted to hit my head on something very hard until I travelled back in time until just before that moment so that I never said it. But I can't do that cause I can't time travel. I'm still not against hitting my head on something hard though. But that'd make Max upset so let's not do that. I guess that means that I'm going to need to go shopping then. AGGHHh! Why do girls have to be so confusing! Although I bet, actually I know with the blog and all, that they say the same things about us so I can't really say much can I? I mean, I hate shopping almost as much as Max does but nobody could hate it more. That's Max for you though. Totally unique in every way except one. That all girls make it really hard to buy an original present for them! I need to calm down before I do some damage...Good. Calm. Now I need to go and tell the others where I'm going. Iggy and Gazzy will probably laugh at me for this. Yeah! Wait until you're trying to impress a girl that you love and then you see how hard it is! We'll see who's laughing then.

Right now I'm in the sky, flying of course otherwise I would b worried about how I'm staying up here, with Angel by my side. I should really explained what happened after I got downstairs shouldn't I?

Flashback

_**I walked back into the kitchen to see Angel looking at my sympathetically. I didn't want sympathy. I wanted help in what to get from Max. Preferably from a girl and definitely not Iggy. He'd be no help. He'd just want me to describe the girls there to him which I was not in the mood for doing to be honest with you.**_

"_**Going out. Back later." Simple see? (That's of that new 'compare the meerkat advert.' So cheesy. Good idea though. Funny to. But cheesy all the same.) Yeah. That's what I thought until I discovered that my exit was being blocked by a blind bird boy. (Has a ring to it doesn't it? Blind bird boy. Hmmmm...)**_

"_**Where and why Fang?" Taken my way of talking huh Iggy? But enough of that. I desperately wanted him to move so that I could get on my way on get this shopping trip over and done with.**_

"_**Mall. Want to." 2 can play at that came Ig and I'm the master. Honestly though, I just didn't want to have to explain that I was going to the mall to buy my best friend, that I'm in love with, a present. It's so clique really. The dude best friend falls for his female best friend who doesn't feel the same. It's what always happens in soppy love movies and stories. **_

"_**Can I come?" I spun round to see Angel staring up at me sweetly.**_

'_I can help you find a present for Max.'__** That was all I needed to hear to let her come with me. I really could use the help so I wasn't exactly going to say 'no' to her was I?**_

"_**Yeah. Whatever." I turned back round to face the idiot blocking my path. "Iggy. Move." I glared at him for good measure. Even though he couldn't see it, I'm sure he felt it cause he flinched. Ha! I really didn't have time for this. The shops would be closing soon. Thankfully, and a wise choice on his part, he stepped aside, allowing me and Angel to pass. (That sounded like a really cheesy computer game or something.) Thank god for that. Although I hadn't quite left the house before I heard a faint "be safe Fang" coming from somewhere in the house but I couldn't pin point where it came from or who it was before I leaped smoothly into the air, waited for Angel and when she was next to me, pumping my wings as hard as I could to fly faster and get there sooner. Even though I had no clue what I was going to buy for her.**_

End flashback

And that brings me to where I am now.

"So what are you thinking of getting her?" I honestly hadn't thought about it. I was so sure that the cookies would work, not that I don't know why they didn't; I now had no plan to fall back onto.

"I have no idea. You?" See. How sad. I was asking a 6 nearly 7 year old what to buy for the girl I loved. But she was a girl so...Besides, she was the sweetest person I knew so I'm sure that she must have some idea, especially considering she was the one who mentioned it. And boy did I hope that she did. I wasn't kidding! I have no clue on what to get her. I mean, I already have something for her but it's a bit lame. I want to give her something special, like Angel suggested.

"Well...What would mean the world to Max?" How was I supposed to know that? Oh right. I was here best friend. Man! Who knew it'd be so hard to buy something special for a female, non-girly, bird kid. It might have been easier if she was girly but, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, she's not, which makes it twice as hard.

"Something simple I guess," And before she could ask "like what?" I added, "like a photo or new combat boots."

"Well, there you are then! Get Max new combat boots!"

'What happened to it being special?' I thought.

"But like you said! To Max. That is special! But a photo of what?" That's easy!

"The flock."

"Yeah! So we'll but her new boots and then go back and get a picture of Dr. M, Ella, Total and the flock!" Sounds great. I just hope it works better than the cookies did.

After we had reached the mall and bought Max's boots, we were starving. I checked the time.

21:48

We'd have to hurry because Angel didn't want to still be awake when Santa Claus comes. I'd long ago stopped believing as had Max and Iggy after we left the E house. But the younger kids still heavily believed in him; not Nudge as much but still to some extent. By now though, we had reached the food court and we were heading straight to subway. We quickly order 4 12 inch turkey (I know. We're 2% bird. It's not right.) on Italian bread with everything on. The woman taking out orders behind the cash register looked at us like we'd just grown an extra head, which, considering our track record for weird and unusual things happening to us, wasn't entirely impossible. Improbable perhaps but not impossible. It took them 10 minutes to prepare the first sub but they got faster for the 2nd, 3rd and 4th. We had already paid so as soon as we got our subs, we went in immediate search of a table. We found a secluded booth near the back of the food court so we choose to sit there. Subway may be expensive but man, did their food taste good! Trust me, if you have never been to subway, get into your car or get your parents or whatever to drive you and BUY A SUBWAY! They're delicious, especially the turkey subs.

Once we had finished and had threw our rubbish into the bin, we went back towards the exit and back into the dark alley that was situated next to the mall and was where they kept the bins. And I didn't need to be able to see well in the dark to be able to know that if you get my drift. I've smelt some pretty foul things in my 14 almost 15 years of living *CoughGazzyCough* but this smell took the halk's feather.

"We'll have to fly back quick if we want to take that picture. Come on." Like before when we were leaving the house I jumped into the air first and hovered while waiting for Angel to join me. Once she was too hovering in mid air but still in the darkness of the alley, we took off but not before making sure that there weren't any people to close by. Wisely, people seemed to choose to stay away from this alley. Wise people. We were soaring through the night sky and nobody even knew that we were up here. Sure my fans knew that we existed but they didn't know that right now I was flying away from a mall after getting my best friends "special and sweet" Christmas present. I loved that feeling. The one that meant that nobody knew we were here so there was nobody to yell up at us "Hey! You kid! Get down from there right now!" We were free and content in the skies, probably like any bird would be, and we could fly anywhere in the world that we wanted to! Rome, Finland, England. You name it, we can fly there. Sometimes I loved what the whitecoats had done to me. If they hadn't, I might not have met Max and the others. (I could have lived with not meeting Total though.) And I certainly would never have felt this feeling of freedom, not even when I was a grown man. Although, you can't miss what you never would have had right? But most of the time, I hated what they had done to me and my family. We could have had real family; parents and siblings. We wouldn't have been on the run for the first 14 or so years of our lives. We wouldn't have had to worry about Erasers coming to eat us except the ones at school that left smudges on your assignments and then you got in trouble for it. We would never have been tortured in so many different ways that I've lost count. But no matter what they did to us, I would always love the feeling that I'm feeling now. The freedom that I, we, feel when we fly so high in the sky that not even the planes can harm us and when we fly low enough that the people could see but either they just don't care or didn't notice the world around them.

After about an hour flying we finally reached the house. We raced to the door, Angel and me, and I threw it open. Angel stopped in the living room, knowing my plan already so I went in search of the flock. Iggy, Dr. M and Total were in the kitchen, cleaning up, Nudge and Ella were in Ella's room doing their hair and makeup and the Gasman was asleep, snoring his head off. I woke him up with a violent shove off the bed that would have resulted in Max killing me if she knew and told him and everybody else to go and meet in the Living room, without waking Max.

They somehow managed to get to the stairs and down and into the living room without disturbing Max. At least I hoped that they had managed, this was supposed to be a surprise which it wouldn't be if she came down stairs just as we were taking the picture. I walked up to her room silently and skilfully slipped the key into the lock and turned it to the left, locking the blonde beauty inside. When I heard a clicking noise I turned around and walked towards the stairs. I stopped, turned around and took one last look at the door, just making sure that I hadn't disturbed her myself. I heard no screaming at me to unlock and open the door so I assumed that that meant that she was asleep. I made my way downstairs and into the living to join my family for the final part of Max's "special and sweet" present. Now they were sure to laugh at me. But after I won over Max, I wouldn't care. Now all I had to do was win her over. Yeah...Not hard at all. Sarcasm people! Jeeze, learn it!

As soon as I reached the living room and had entered, the questions began.

"What do you want Fang? I don't mean to sound rude but me and Ella have to finish my makeup and hair! Not that I don't already look pretty cause Max is constantly saying that I am but I have to make sure, especially if we're going to start school which we are right? Like in Virginia but without Anne, Sam and Lissa. Lissa was sooo mean and ugly Fang! How could you kiss her? Sam was a lot better, not that you should have kissed him or anything because that would have made you gay and you're not gay are you Fang? Even though Sam was a bit creepy at time, he was better than Lissa. But anybody could be better than Lissa; even Bridged and I hated her as well. Oh no! Maybe I'm becoming Emo! That's not good cause then I have to be really really depressing and wear black all the time like Fang and slit my wrists like Max did on the beach with the shell. OMG! Fang! You don't think that Max is Emo do you? Is we're down here to discuss about Max being Emo then can I go back up stairs with Ella and finish my hair and makeup? Which do you guys think would suit me better? Pink or blue?" We all glared at her, daring her to continue talking, "doesn't matter." She whispered. I felt kinda guilty cause she was obviously upset but my ears are singing my praises right now for stopping Nudge from talking and sparing them from certain death.

"You're here cause I need a picture. Nothing about Max slitting her wrists.," Which was a terrifying sight when I saw her on the beach, "so huddle together." Before entering here, I had gone into the cabinet in the hall and grabbed the camera. Not much point in trying to take a picture without one now is there?

"But Fang. Who's gonna take it?" So sweet. So innocent. So angelic. So...Angel. She'd probably already read in my mind that I was planning on taking the picture and didn't want that. Evil little girl.

"I am. Closer." I said, motioning with my hand. When none of them moved, I pulled the camera down along with my "motioning hand."

"Fang. She'd want you in the picture to." What?

"Ella. Who said that I wanted to give this picture to anyone?" Please take the bait. Please take the bait. Take the bait.

"It's for Max. We all know Fang. Without having anyone to tell us," They all nodded, agreeing with her. Traitors! But I guess that Ella never took the bait, "Now get into this picture." But now who's going to take it? Angel had obviously been reading my mind when I thought that because she motioned for me to hand over the camera so I did. She fiddled around with it for a bit before looking up and saying,

"There. Now, everybody get into position." When Angel tells you to do something, you do it. No questions asked cause you that either way, she'd going to make you do what she tells you to.

I was at the back with Iggy, Ella and Dr.M. In front of us was Nudge and Gazzy. I was saving my smile so that nobody would see it but everybody else had full out cheesy grins on their faces. We heard a small click before Angel was rushing towards us and plopping down at the front, cross legged with Total on her lap. I smiled, ready for the flash that meant the picture had been taken. I now knew that she'd put it on a timer as we were waiting about 15 seconds before there was a bright light flashing right at us. Gazzy being the over dramatic bird that he was going around the room, running in things and falling over yelling "I'm blind!" over and over again. But I wasn't paying attention to him. I was grabbing the camera before anybody else so that nobody saw the picture. It was for Max and Max alone. It was her choice what she was going to do with it when she got it tomorrow morning. I muttered a quick "Thanks. Bye." before leaving and quickly, yet quietly, up to my room. I really hoped that the picture looked ok cause I was not smiling again. I got out my laptop and logged on before plugging the camera in, desperate to now see. I had to know, to know if it would be ok for Max's present. I opened 'My Computer' and went in search of the little box that would say 'Camera.' I opened it up and saw it. It was perfect. We were all smiling, even Total and he's a dog. All the girls, including Dr.M, and Gazzy were actually grinning like idiots. Iggy was attempting to look directly at the camera and had only missed it by about a foot but he was still grinning like an idiot along with the rest. Then there was me, in the middle at the back. I was actually smiling, not as much as the others but smiling all the same. Not smirking or faking; smiling. I really hoped that Max would like this. It was rare for me to smile. Let alone like that! She should love it.

I hooked me laptop up to the printer and printed out the picture. (Duh moment. What else was I going to do with it?) I delved into one of the bags that me and Angel had carried home while the picture was printing and found what I was looking for. It was a picture frame. It was nothing special. It was black with red jewels around where the picture should go but it was the only one that wasn't pink and or girly. I hope she liked it. I opened the back, got the picture off of the printer thing at the edge and placed it into the open back of the frame, making sure that it wasn't crumpled in anyway and that it was the right way up as well as making sure that it fit perfectly and looked ok. I then searched my room for some wrapping paper and found some right in the corner and then used it to wrap the boots and frame up. I placed both presents onto the floor and then proceeded to get the card for Max out of the same bag I got the picture frame. I opened it up and wrote exactly what I wanted to. I'm not gonna tell you what I wrote; that's private but I ended it with 'Love Fang.' Like I do every year whenever we get the chance to get each other presents.

I ran downstairs, still making sure not to disturb Max and placed my presents along with the card under our Christmas tree. I was the first to place the presents obviously as there were no other presents there. I ran back up, quietly for reasons that I'm sure you know by now, and into my bedroom. I got changed into my pj's and climbed into bed, ready and waiting for tomorrow to find out what Max would think of my presents.

Max POV

I was awoken the next morning by sun seeping through the blinds of my room. It seemed too peaceful to be Christmas morning. I heard foot running along carpet. 'Spoke to soon' I thought as my door was pushed open (they must have picked up a key as I heard Fang locking it last night.) by Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total clambering onto my bed and then proceeding to jump on top of my until I made it known that I was already awake. Then sat at the end of my bed and waited for me to get out of bed, making sure that I wasn't about to fall back to sleep before running off to wake up some other poor unfortunate soul. Before I had entered my bathroom though, I heard Fang yelling from next door to get off of him and let him sleep. I waited for a bit to see what they were planning on doing to wake him up as Fang is a hard head in the morning. I heard them moving around before I heard a male gasp and 3 pairs of feet running away, followed by Fang's almost silent bare feet. He stopped outside my door, still glaring at them. I took in his appearance. Fang was drenched from head to toe.

"Bucket of water?" I didn't really need to ask. It was kind of obvious.

"Bucket of water." He said before running off again, probably to go and kill a certain 3 bird kids. I couldn't help but laugh at their Childs play and instead of going for a shower I decided against and instead went down the stairs, making sure to avoid the kitchen. I could have a shower later but I had to see this.

Iggy, Ella and mum were sitting on the couch laughing. As they heard me come in they pointed to the back garden (well. Mum and Ella did. Iggy was still laughing.) Where I saw Fang chasing after Angel, Nudge and Gazzy. Total was hidden in a bush and it looked like Fang had given up on him. I went outside, still watching and planning my moment carefully. Just as they were running past the door that I was standing in front of I stepped out, blocking their path. They ran into me and looked up to see me smiling down at them. They attempted to run around me but were too late. Fang had already caught up and had Nudge and Gazzy in a death grip. He looked at me, nodded his head in thanks and then nodded towards Angel, silently asking if I would take care of her. I nodded my head back at him. Corse I would! They woke me up this morning to. I picked my baby up and carried her out to the front of the house and into the woods. I knew that there was a mud puddle back here as I had fallen into it too many times over our stay here. I walked over to it, ignoring her screams of protest as it would appear that she had just realized what I was planning on doing to her. I then plopped her down right in the middle of the mud puddle, watching her face go from surprise to disgust in a matter of seconds. I was laughing my head so hard that Lissa in Virginia could probably hear me. She just continued to glare at me until I picked her up out of the puddle and carried her home. I set her down and watched as she ran upstairs to change. Iggy, Ella and mum looked at me as if saying "What did you do?" I shrugged at Ella and mum and for Iggy's sake I said "I dunno." Just then, Gazzy and Nudge came down glaring at the floor with their arms crossed.

"What did he do?" I asked, slightly worried. I knew what Fang was like in the morning if he didn't want to be woken up. I'd felt his wrath before when we were at the E shaped house.

"He locked me in Nudge's closet. With Nudge!" Awww...Poor Gazzy. That must have been painful. She had something to talk about as well.

"What about you Nudge?" Being locked in her closet with Gazzy wouldn't have bothered her. So what had he done?

"He took all of my makeup and put it somewhere in his room." Wow... Props to Fang for that idea. Just then the dark person himself came down the stairs with new clothes on and dried hair. Nudge and Gazzy looked up and glared at him. He just glared back and, trust me, when Fang glares, you're quaking in your boots no matter who you are, which was exactly what Nudge and Gazzy were doing. He walked past them and sat down on the floor in front of one of the chairs that I then proceeded to go and sit on, placing my shins on Fang's shoulders, just to bug him. But either he didn't notice or just wasn't bothered cause he left them there. Weird. Just as I was about to remark on this, I was interrupted.

"Come on! Presents!" None of us could help but to laugh at that. Angel was always ready for anything, no matter what had happened in the minutes before.

We all sat, well the ones that weren't already. Angel sat next to the tree, ready to pass us our presents. We all got some pretty interesting things. Angel got an Angel teddy and an angel's outfit. Nudge got some more makeup to which she stuck her tongue out a Fang. Nobody else heard it but I heard him say "Dang." At the fact that his plan had been ruined. Gazzy got a fake wopey cushion from Iggy and some air fresheners from everybody else. I'm sure you know why. Ella got a new phone from mum and the new Miley Cyrus CD. Iggy got some x-ray glasses from Gazzy who then received a whack on the back on the back of the head from Iggy along with an "I'm blind" and a laptop for blind people from Mum and the rest of us. Fang got an iPod from mum and some dark clothes from the others. He hadn't opened my present yet and I'm not sure if I wanted him to in front of all the others. I mean, it was kind of private; between him and me as it were. Too late now though. Angel had just passed it to him and he was looking at it funny. He tore the black paper (What other colour would you wrap Fang's presents in?) and stared blankly at the black carry case inside. He looked up at me in confusion before opening the case. The way he had it on his lap made it so that nobody other than me and him could see it. Once he opened it fully, I didn't need to be able to see his face to know that his eyes that widened. He ignored the others asking him what it was and silently closed the lid. I was really upset. I'd spent a lot of time on that present of his. I felt him get up and then I wasn't sitting on the chair anymore. I was in fangs arms while he was standing up. I wrapped me arms around his waist and took in the very Fang like smell that he had.

"Thank you so much Max." He whispered in my ear. I smiled like a love sick bird kid which I was. I had gotten him a new guitar to replace the one that he'd lost when the Erasers has invaded the E shaped house. Only me and him knew that he even had that.

Once was had hugged for about 10 minutes he let go of me and pulled me down onto his lap on the chair that I was just sitting on. Then came my presents. I got the same that Fang got from mum; an iPod. And I got some really girly magazines from Nudge, Ella and Angel. They knew as well as I did that there wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to read them. They probably did it in an attempt to get me to be more 'girly.' I shuddered at the thought. Iggy and Gazzy were more sensible. They got me some CDs of Green Day and Fall Out Boy that Fang had but wouldn't lend me. I really liked them so that was a good choice on the present. Then came the present that Fang had got me. Or presentS it appeared. Angel passed me the larger one first. I unwrapped it quickly, desperate to know what my best friend had decided to get for me. It was a pair of combat boots. I needed some new ones. The ones in my room were worn down. I'd hug him later though. It might be a bit uncomfortable to turn around and hug him. Well, awkward for him anyway. Then came the smaller present. I opened this one with just as much desperation. It was a black frame with an envelope in the middle where the picture should be. I pulled the envelope out, in all intentions to read it but then I noticed the picture. It was perfect! It was a picture of my flock and mum and Ella. They were all smiling, even Fang! I loved it!

"Thank you." I said, loud enough for him to hear but hopefully not loud enough for the others. I then opened the card. It was simple. It was a picture from when we were younger stuck onto a piece of card. It was still really special and sweet though. I opened it and read what he had wrote.

_Dear Max,_

_I hope that you like your presents. I couldn't really think of anything so this was all I could come up with. There something else to. If you go upstairs and into my room and look in the draw next the window you will find another present. It's the only thing in there and has a note attached. Hope you like that to._

_Love Fang._

I didn't waste a second. I leaped off of Fang's lap and sprinted as fast as I could tripping on the way up. I was aware that Fang had stood up as had everybody else and was standing front of the steps. I didn't care though. All I cared about was finding Fang's final present.

I burst into his room, glad that the door had been unlocked otherwise it would have been very painful running into it as fast as I had. I went straight for the desk that was next to his window and opened the only draw that was there. Inside was a single black feather. _Fang's_ single black feather. To us bird kids, giving someone a feather was very special as 1. It hurt like hell to pull them out and each other's wings was rare an almost like it was saved for someone you care about. And like it said in Fang's card, there was a note attached. I gently pulled it off, leaving the feather inside the draw and being careful not to damage it as I was sure that he would not be willing to pull out another one.

_Max,_

_This was the original present that I planned to give you for Christmas but I wasn't sure if it was enough. I hope that you like it and Max, just to let you know. I love you. I really do Max. More than a best friend and a sister but less than flying. Remember that Max._

_Love you,_

_Fang_

Oh My God! Fang loved me! Me! And he used out old saying from when we were kids. We used it all the time. "How much do you want to go outside Max?" "More than I want a best friend or a sister/brother yet less than I want to fly."

I sprinted down the stairs feather and note in hand. Fang was still stood exactly where he was when I ran up the stairs so I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I buried my face into his neck and whispered into his ear, "I love you to." He pulled back slightly, making sure that I was serious. I nodded my head. Suddenly, he looked up and smirked. I thought that he was laughing at me but followed his gaze anyway and discovered that there was some mistletoe directly above where we were stood. It's weird how mistletoe is always in just the right place at just the right time. Fang looked back down at me and I looked at him. He leaned forward and gently captured my lips with his own. Why I had ever even considered running away from this I don't know cause this felt amazing. It was like my own personal haven right here on Earth. He pulled away and smiled at me and smiled right back at him, happy to finally have how we felt out in the open. Then he looked behind me and glared. I turned my head around to discover Angel stood there holding the piece of mistletoe. I glared at her too.

"Hey! You guys needed a bit of a push and I was that bit of a push! I should run though shouldn't I?" She asked, noticing how my glare hadn't let up. Fang placed me gently on the ground and I spun around to face the little demon child.

"Yeah you better run." And boy did she. But of course, I chased after her. I could hear my family's laughs as I ran as well as Angel's screams. But the laugh that I could hear the most was Fang's. Not because it was the loudest. Because he was laughing and he never, and I mean never, laughs. My family was weird and out of wak but I loved every last one of them. Even the stinky one, Gazzy!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


	20. Where the Hell are we?

**I'm really sorry for not updating up I have a very vaild reason; my laptop's mouse broke so it's been getting fixed for the past 3 weeks! I've had this written down and everything and I couldn't get it up! It annoyed me to no end! So here it is. This may seem a little confusing and if it is then I'm sorry. I really like all of your reviews and I thank you all! Review please...**

* * *

Iggy POV

Sometimes I wish that I could see. Others I'm glad that I can't. This is one of the times that I'm glad that the whitecoat's experiment went wrong. I didn't want to see the damage that Max leaving and Fang being taken had done to the younger kids and Nudge who was eerily quite as we were flying towards Washington, Forks. And if this is how it felt for me, to be able to hear the sad, heavy beats of the wings, then I can't imagine how it must feel for Angel. She can read their minds. She usually loves her abilities but I'm guessing that now ain't one of those times. But after what Angel said to me about all this being my fault, I couldn't help but feel sad myself. Before, I hadn't been too bad. I'd been taking a feather out of Max's book and being strong no matter what happens and not showing pain. Now I was discovering how hard that was. Max made it seem easy. But I guess that's what she has Fang, the silent one, for. When they go off for their little "talks" that they think I don't know about, Max must be uploading all of her issues onto Fang. I have never felt more sorry for him. But he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he appears to enjoy it! It probably makes him feel important, that Max needs him. And she really does. Just as much as Fang needs Max. When we were separated after Ari joined Max, Fang was a wreck. He made some of the worst decisions ever and he put me and Gazzy in danger. He needed Max to help him decide on the right things for the flock. But without her there, everything went downhill. I still wonder what the girls, Ari and Total did after we'd left. I know that they ended up in a school in Germany but that's about it. I hope that we hadn't put them in any danger after we left but I couldn't help but think that it was us. After we met up they seemed so much cheerier and just plain more relaxed than they did when we were there with them. I know that Max missed us terribly, especially Fang, by the way she hugged us when she first saw us. And when she hugged Fang, man, that was a sight I never thought I'd see. (Or hear about afterwards.) Fang hugged Max back immediately after she hugged him. Never thought that that would happen. That was one of those times that I wish I could see. To have seen Fang like that with someone; to have missed someone so much that he hugged them-That would have given me months worth of teasing material. And having a chance to tease "the rock" doesn't come round very often so when you get the opportunity then you take it like it's the last chocolate chip cookie on the plate!

We were sitting/sleeping under a canopy of trees not far from our destination. In other words, we were approaching Forks. We did however, have no idea as to how we were going to find her. Although the town is small, she might have hidden herself somewhere where nobody would have found her. And we can't exactly go looking in every nook and cranny of this tiny town. Or she simply might not be here. She could be anywhere in the world. Why would she pick the one place that she knew that we'd come to find her if she was trying to get away from us? All this thinking and questioning our decisions is giving me a headache. Maybe I should stop. I looked out onto the area below me or what I thought was below me anyway. This wasn't the world's best place to spend the night as there was a thick wood directly behind us. And I was sitting at the front on the edge of a cliff so I couldn't see them (although I never would) if anything were to attack from behind. There were just too many trees to check and because it was windy, I was having trouble with detecting sounds coming from between the tress. The wind was making them move and brush past each other, like people in a concert in the moshpit. They were making so much noise that I couldn't hear anything that clearly. If I was Max then I would be able to see the woods but with her hearing she'd have an even harder time than me. I scanned over the remains of the flock with my sightless eyes. From what I could hear they were all fast asleep and dreaming peacefully. Completely different than how Max normally sleeps. Before Fang wakes her up that is. Then she screams and either flies off into the night, or early morning, with Fang following her like a puppy dog or cuddling into Fang's arms as he wraps them around her. The silent boy ain't so silent when he does that. He's in so much of a rush that he flings his arms around her waist, crushing her into him and completely forgetting about his silent antic. I sometimes wish that I had someone I could be like that with. There's Nudge but we're nowhere near as close as Max and Fang and I wouldn't tell her all of my deepest darkest secrets. Maybe I'm destined to be alone forever. I mean, Max and Fang have each other and Gazzy, Angel and Total have one another. Nudge will find someone eventually or she'll be with Angel so where does that leave me? I'm just a blind bird boy. I'm not got any cool abilities like Gazzy and his voice stuff and I'm not a ladies' man like Fang who can probably have most girls in the world if he wanted them yet he wants Max. And all I have is being able to create bombs and cook better than anybody else in the flock. What a privilege! Not! It just meant that I had to cook loads of food every single day. Man, not having Max or Fang was making me whiney and act like Angel. I'm so glad that she's not awake right now. If she was she would kill me for sure. She wouldn't be happy that I'd called her whiney. I felt around me and realized that it must have snowed as the ground was covered in something crisp and white. How I hadn't noticed that was a miracle. I got up slowly in case there was ice, I didn't want to slip unexpectedly, and walked over to wake up Angel, Nudge and Gazzy before "making" breakfast. Today's gourmet meal: energy bars with melted snow. Yum! We really do need to settle down so that we can eat some proper food that isn't out of date or just plain nasty. And it also looks like we're going to be eating rabbit soon as Fang has the Max card and we have no idea where he is. Great. Thanks Fang. You couldn't have left it could you? Of course not. That would have been too easy! I nudged Angel a bit as she's usually the easiest to wake up. Thankfully, today she stayed true to her name. She was being a complete and utter Angel to wake up. She stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she moves a lot louder than Fang does, and then stood up. I could tell that she was looking at me, waiting for me to tell her what to do, like Max and Fang do in the morning.

"Can you go and wake Nudge up?" I really didn't want to get the queen bee of talkativeness in the morning.

"Sure." She said as she walked over to where I presume Nudge was sleeping. I walked over to where I'd heard Gazzy lie down last night and felt around a bit, trying to find his body. When I finally found it, I kicked him in the side and ran away from the danger area. Never stand near Gazzy in the morning after he has just woken up. It's not a good idea.

"Oww!" He yelped, jumping up from his position on the ground. When he, presumably, saw me he relaxed. "What was that for Ig?"

"To wake you up of course. Unlike Max, I ain't gonna whisper gentle things into your ear!" We all knew that Max still did that to wake Gazzy up. I was hoping to embarrass him but when I moved forward and placed a hand on his check, there was no heat there. He wasn't embarrassed at all! Gazzy just stood there, probably glared at him for a bit and then walked away towards where Angel had probably sat down with the energy bars. I followed where I heard him go and sat down, hoping that I wasn't sitting in some crap. (Yes, now that Max has gone, my language has gone down the toilet.)

"Iggy. If Max could hear you know, you'd be one dead blind bird!"

_Angel...GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!_

"Sorry Iggy." She appeared sad but she's a great actor.

"So what are we going to do today? Are we still flying after Max and going to Forks or what?" You could tell that Gazzy was missing having Max and Fang around, especially Max. She was like his mother and no matter what Fang told her, she always would be. (Yes, I know about their conversation at Anne's after Max's date with Sam. Fang wouldn't shut up about how much of a wiener he was while Max was off enjoying her date.)

"Of course we're still looking for Max! We wouldn't give up on her would we guys!" Nudge looked at me and Angel briefly and, without waiting for a reply, carried on. "See! Unless we're going to look for Fang now instead. But what would the point in that be. We've just flown all the way here just to turn around and search for Fang at the school. That'd be stupid and not even Daniel's that stupid. Did I ever tell you guys about Daniel? No? Oh. Well he was a boy from school when we were staying at Anne's and he was a complete dofus! But he was cute and..." I quickly drowned her out after that. I really didn't want to hear about how cute a boy was. That's for girls to discuss. Guys talk about manlier things like how sexy girls are. Unless you're Fang in which case you talk about how beautiful and great Max is. Also something I don't want to hear about. But I endure it as long as he promises to describe beach bunnies to me when we ever go to the beach.

"Yes we're still looking for Max. And we might as well get going now. We're not that far from Forks I think so hopefully we'll be there by lunch time." That perked everybody up. The idea of getting to see Max again so soon was going to be a great thought for them. What they didn't realize however, was that no matter how fast we got to Forks, we still had to find her and we didn't even know whether she's here or not. So if we get there and she's not, then that's gonna put a downer on their day. Just like it would to anyone who found out that they'd travelled all that way for nothing what so ever. That'd be disappointing and annoying.

Man I'm hungry. We've been flying for about 3 hours and I'm not sure, but I think that we've just finished going over the wood that we stayed by. That wasn't a wood, it was a forest. That thing was huge! But I just thought of something. Since Max has Fang's backpack and visa versa then that means that even if we do find Max we won't be able to get any food. Damnit. And I was so looking forward to getting some good food for once. It's been ages I'm sure. Oh well.

"Hey Iggy." What could Angel possibly want when flying in midair?

"What? If you're hungry then there's energy bars in Gazzy's backpack and no, we can't get anything else as we have no money."

"That's not what I'm asking. There's this really big house below us. And I can't hear one of their thoughts. Maybe we should go and check it out?" Hmmm...A big house in the middle of nowhere as far as I could tell, being blind and all. It's the perfect place to build a school. But if it's not then we can't just go barging in there can we. We'll just have to...I hate to think of this, knock on the door.

"Yeah. Let's." We all swoop down into a clearing outside the house where there are a few cars parked.

"So how are we going to do this?" That has got to be the shortest thing I have ever heard her say since she learnt to talk! It's a miracle.

"We're going to knock in case someone does indeed, live here, and then, depending on what they look like, we'll either run or whatever. Like the plan?"

"Your plan's crap!"

"Ok Gaz. I admit that my plan's not as great as Max's but this is all that I can come up with so it'll have to do. Ok?" Everybody replied with a quick "yes."

We all walked up to the door slowly and I could tell that the younger kids were really nervous. So as soon as we reached the doorstep I knocked on the door with the huge knocked that resided there. As the door swung open I was met with a beautiful aroma, and a few gasps from somewhere behind them. Where had we landed?


	21. Would Max like him?

Fang POV

I woke up and my hand instantly went to rub my pulsing head. Well, I attempted to at least. I couldn't seem to get my arm, wrist or hand high enough to touch my nose, let alone rub the back of my head where the pulsing was worse. What was going on? I slowly opened my tired eyes and noticed that my arms had been strapped to the bed that I was currently lying on. That's when the fresh hospital smell hit my nose. I scrunched up my nose, trying in every way possible to block out the smell that had haunted me my whole life. But it just wasn't working! What did I ever do to deserve this? I can't even cover my nose with my hand to try and mask the smell a bit! God was obviously out to kill me!

"How are you doing son?" I looked over to the door and found a man in his early 30 standing there. Now, I'm not gay or anything (not that there's anything wrong with that) but this guy was pretty handsome. It's surprising that he doesn't have girls standing at his beck and call. (Like how I wish that Max was with me.) I wonder if Max would like him.

"Fine." What? He doesn't deserve more than that! He wears a white coat for Jeb's sake!

"Not much of a talker, are you?" At least he's observant. But I just shrugged, proving my point and also, proving him right. Darn! At that he laughed. I didn't see the funny side so I just raised my eyebrow at him. He just continues to laugh and says something that I can't quite hear. Obviously, my fall damaged my hearing.

"What did you say?" This was a first for me. Never had I had to ask somebody standing in the same room as me, let alone next to me, what they had just said. I wasn't used to it. But I'm pretty sure that even Iggy and his "super hearing" as he's dubbed it, wouldn't have heard what the doctor, or whitecoat, still not entirely sure, had said.

"Never mind." Suspicious... "Anyway, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. And, luckily for you, I'm going to be looking after you until you're better. Now, I need you to take off your shirt. We weren't able to cut it off you see so I felt that you would feel easier taking it off for yourself." I see that smirk man. You know something.

"Ummm...I didn't land on my back. So I can just hold up the front of my shirt for you right?" Jesus. Making excuses makes me talk a lot.

"Ok then. Go ahead." I pull the front of my shirt up and let him feel me over, not up, over, making sure that none of my bones were broken and that everything was in the right place. But when he came to my heartbeat and pulse, I freaked. Not physically. That's not my style. But mentally I was having a Max brain attack. Not fun. He checks my pulse and looks up at me and then pulls back and then walks round to the end of the bed and looks at the pad things that I don't really care for the name of.

"That's all for now. I'll be back in a bit to check up on you...uhh..."

"Nick."

"Right. Nick. Is there anybody you can contact so that they know when to come and get you?" No phone would work. No light signals. Sound signals. I can't think of anything...

"Have you got a laptop or computer that I could borrow?"

"Yes." He leaves the room and a minute later, is back with a laptop. "Here. I'll see you later Fang ok?" But I wasn't really paying attention to him. If he'd told me that I was going to win a million bucks or I was going to be on the same team as it were with Itex or that I was secretly a father of the president of the united sates, not that that's possible for 2 quite obvious reasons, or that I had killed Max, ok...not the last one about killing Max, I wouldn't have turned around. I was focused on the laptop that was currently sitting on my lap and I was using to contact the one person that I knew had a computer with them. Max. She had my backpack so, hopefully, she also had my laptop. Everything that she'd need was in there for the laptop; charger, laptop, mouse, keyboard and such. Everything she needed. Now, the only question is, what should I put into this plea for help and for her to come back to me.

I must have fallen asleep as when I woke up, I could see a slither of the moon through the window. Oh how I wished that I was out there with the rest of the flock, and Max, under that beautiful moon, gazing at the beautiful Max. I sighed heavily, thinking, once again, about Max. I felt around on the bed beside me and then on my lap, not like that perverts, but I couldn't seem to find the laptop. I looked around the room, searching for the one thing that I need to contact the one person that could help me. My gaze landed on the chair in the corner of the room, obviously made for visitors. On it, sat the laptop that I'd been using. On top of that, sat a piece of paper. I somehow managed to heave myself out of the bed and over to the chair.

As soon as I reached said chair, I quickly picked up the laptop, balancing the letter or note on top before collapsing in pain onto the plastic chair. You know, for a hospital, they have really uncomfortable chairs. Do they want us to get back problems as well? I opened the letter slowly with my shaking hands and stared at what was written on the piece of flimsy paper that I desperately wanted to tear to shreds.

_Nick,_

_I believe that there's somebody that I know that you'd like to meet. I sent the email and I'll bring them in tomorrow. I hope that you don't mind that I read that email. I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy._

_Carlisle Cullen_

I wasn't annoyed that he'd read the email. I wasn't annoyed that he'd even sent the email. No. I was annoyed that he was inviting somebody to see me without my consent or knowledge. This person could be anybody! Hell, it could be a whitecoat. I could hear my heart beat racing at the thought, through the ecstatic beeping of the machine that I was attached to. I heard the door fly open and footsteps run into the room. But I wasn't paying attention to any of that. I was staring at the place I had just seen a glimpse of the blonde hair that I love so much. I was positive that I'd seen her eyes as well but, considering they were pumping my body with sedatives, such as vallninum (?), that brings back memories, I couldn't be entirely sure about the eyes. But what did know, was that she was here, she was alive and she'd somehow known where I was.


	22. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ THIS!

_**OMFG! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN F.O.R.E.V.E.R! I'VE BEEN BOTH BUSY AND LAZY! I JUST HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO UPDATE BETWEEN SLEEPING, SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK! **_

**_NOW I'M SURE THAT YOU THINK THAT CAUSE IT'S SUMMER HOLS NOW HERE IN BRITAIN (is that how you spell it? I live here and i can't even spell it! how sad is that!) THAT MY UPDATES WOULD ACTUALLY APPEAR FOR ANY OF YOU WHO HAVE THIS STORY ON ALERTS! WELL THEY'RE NOT. NOT YET ANYWAY. I HAVE 2 THINGS TO SAY. DEFFO WON'T BE ANY THIS WEEK AS I'M AT MY AUNTIES, AM GOING HORSE RIDING, AT THE ORTHADONTIST, AT THE DENTIST (in the same week! How mean?) AND PLAYING NETBALL I WON'T REALLY HAVE TIME TO UPDATE THIS STORY AT ALL._**

**_2. THIS IS THE ONE YOU ARE ALL GOING TO HATE ME FOR. I DON'T UPDATE FOR MONTHS AND THEN I DO THIS! HOW MEAN AM I! I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THIS BUT, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS, I'M PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD FOR A BIT. IT'LL BE OFF HOLD BY THE END OF THE SUMMER HOLS WHICH FOR ME IS SEPTEMBER 6TH.(3 days after my b-day! YAY!) BUT I WANT TO ACTUALLY WRITE A FEW AND TYPE THEM UP BEFORE I TAKE THIS STORY OFF HOLD. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS BUT I'M SUPER LAZY AND I HAVEN'T BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ANYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED WITH THIS STORY. SO I'M GOING TO RE-READ THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS AND THEN I'LL WRITE THE NEXT FEW BEFORE POSTING AGAIN AND TAKING THIS STORY OFF HOLD, HOPEFULLY FOREVER._**

**_I ALSO ASK YOU A QUESTION. THIS STORY HAS HAD MANY POV'S. AND I WANT TO KNOW WHOCH POV YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE NEXT. GIVE ME AN IDEA OF WHAT I SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT WRITING I SUPPOSE. IT CAN BE ANY POV AT ALL FROM TWILIGHT OR MAXIMUM RIDE AS LONG AS THEY HAVE BEEN MENTIONED IN THIS STORY SO FAR. _**

**_AND MY 2ND QUESTION. CAN YOU ALSO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHERE YOUR PARENTS (MOTHERS PREFERABLY) HIDE SMALL CARD LIKE PRESENTS LIKE ITUNES CARDS. NOT FOR MY BIRTHDAY. MY MUM BOUGHT ONE AND WON'T GIVE IT TO ME SO I WAS WONDERING IF ANY OF YOU HAD ANY IDEAS WHERE IT COULD BE?_**

**_FEEL FREE TO REVIEW THIS AUTHORS NOTE, INFACT PLEASE DO. I WON'T DELETE THIS CHAPTER BUT I WILL ADD STUFF TO THE END ONE THIS STORY IS OFF HOLD._**

**_THANKS FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS I'VE HAD FOR THIS STORY. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!_**

**_KATE (I can't even remember my pen name it's been that long!)_**

**_P.S. I'M CHANGING MY PEN NAME JUST SO YOU'RE AWARE. NOT SURE WHAT I'M CHANGING IT TO YET THOUGH!_**


	23. Where's Max?

**Most of you won't need to read this as I haven't put up a new chapter yet. So here's a tip. IF YOU'VE READ THE CHAPTER TITLED "WHERE'S MAX?" DON'T READ THIS AGAIN! All I have done is realized a story mistake. I said that Edward left with Max and Carlisle. However, at the end of the old version, Bella looks at Edward, who shouldn't be there. Like I said nothing huge. Just something I realized as I'm thinking about how to the next chapters ideas into story form.**

**FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T YET READ THE CHAPTER TITLED "WHERE'S MAX?" I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you review and give me any feed back. I also asked everyone who read this story a question in the last AN. What do you want to happen to the Cullen family? They need to leave Forks at some point but who do you want to go with them if anyone at all? I already have some feed back so if anyone else reads this and has an opinion on how they want this story to end, because that WILL be the end, then please review and tell me. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bella POV  
What Max had told Emmet had been hilarious! Max, or Nessie or Renesme or whatever you want to call her, was definitely going to fit in around here, whether she stays or no. I know that we'll miss her if she decides to go, especially me and Edward. Hell, we got our daughter back after 14 years of her being missing. No wonder we don't want her to leave. But if her friends are anything like she says they are, then they'll be here, looking for her, especially that Fang kid; Emmet laughed at the irony of his name. And because the second Max uttered his name she blushed like, well, me. A human me anyway! Obviously, she inherited my blush, the poor girl. But this tinting on her face caused Alice, Rose, Esme and Edward asking for everything and wanting to know everything about him. I think that Edward was only interested because he's making up for the 14 years when he hasn't had the chance to be over-protective of Max as he was with me. The girls however, were only interested in knowing what he looks like and how he dresses. All I cared about though, was if he made her happy as Edward made me. Thankfully, Max willingly answered all of their questions before Alice could have a pixie fit. Fang has black hair, dark eyes and olive coloured skin, dresses and acts like and emo; but if you call him that to his face he'll glare at you. Not sure what that will do but according to Max, it's pretty scary when he glares. As soon as Alice heard that he dressed in all black, all the time, she grimaced and shuddered, probably imagining how "totally unfashionable" all black was unless you were going to a funeral. Then Max went on to describe his personality. He's a "pain in the ass," overly protective like Edward, her best friend since they were little and is stupid and boring enough to read and memorise the English and Chinese dictionaries. Why is unknown but he did it anyway. When she left he was working on the Spanish dictionaries.

Alice shot up from her lounging position on the couch into an upright one. Obviously, she was having a vision. I looked at Edward, ready to ask him what was going on but he was focused on Alice and was just as focused as Alice was. What was going on? I looked at the rest of my family to find them fidgeting and acting like they were in front of the Volturi. This was probably thanks to Jasper. Max, however, was perfectly calm. How she managed to block out Jasper's nervous waves I didn't know, but boy did I wish I did. Imagine how useful that could be in a house full of adolescent vampires.

As Alice left vision land, her expression erupted into a huge smile. The look on Edward's face wasn't vision.

"What did you see? Was it me beating Max at arm wrestling? Or me beating her at guitar hero? Or me beating –." Rose cut Emmett's rambling off .

"Emmett, do all of your ideas involve beating Max at something?" Emmett nodded his head at Rose. "Well stop. Alice, what did you see?" Rose may appear as cold and hard but she worried about her family as much as the rest of us. Alice simply shook her tiny spiky head at us before giggling. I turned to Edward, hoping to get it out of him but he wasn't looking at me. I sighed in annoyance before Edward put his arm around my body, pulling me into him. I snuggled into him, leaving the vision on the grounds that if it was in anyway dangerous, he would tell me.

Suddenly, Carlisle burst into the room, with a pleased look on his face. He was still in his work clothes so he'd just come from the hospital. What had him so pleased that he rushed home from work, in the middle of the day no less!

"What are you doing here, dear?" asked Esme, gracefully walking over to her husband.

"I'm here to speak with Max," we all looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate on what he had just said, "Well, ummm, Max. You need to come to the hospital with me." We all looked at Max, who had a confused look on her face.

"Why?" she asked slowly, clearly cautious of the answer. I guess all her years of being afraid of anyone in a whitecoat made her cautious. Yes. She told us. None of us could believe it. Emmett, Jasper and especially Edward had to leave the room before they destroyed anything. That's how angry they were. Although I guess Jasper didn't help. The forest surrounding the house will never be the same again.

"Just trust me. You'll be fine, I promise. Edward can come with us if you want." Carlisle spoke to her softly, trying to keep her calm. Max looked at Edward who nodded at her, telling her everything would be fine.

"Ok. But where are we going in the hospital?" Asked Max as she stood up and walked out the door, following Carlisle and followed by Edward.

"The ICU." Carlisle replied from the car, Edward's Volvo, before the three of them speed off down our winding driveway.

Once all of them were out of hearing range, the remaining Cullen Clan vampires turned to Alice who, we were guessing, had seen this in her vision. It must have been a pretty damn good vision as she was giggling, still! Jeezz... this is worse than when I let her take me out shopping everyday for a week as well as letting her "Bella Barbie" me whenever she wanted for a month, just so that I could spend a month alone with Edward in our cottage with no interruptions from any of the family. Mmmm... it was worth it though.

Anyway, while us girls were staring and glaring at Alice, Emmett and Jasper got out guitar hero. Unfortunatley, Jasper was winning. Well, unfortunate for the Cullen house that is. I remember the last time Jasper beat Emmett at guitar hero...

*Flashback*

_Me and Edward were snuggling on the couch, me in his lap, my head resting on his shoulder. Alice and Rose were painting each other's toes; Alice's were pink, Rose's were red. Esme and Carlisle were on a dinner date in Seattle where they'd booked a hotel so that they could stay the night without all of us teens bugging them constantly. And while all of this was happening, Emmett and Jasper were battling it out on guitar hero. None of the girls; and Edward, were paying attention to the scores or who was winning so when Emmett screamed out in frustration before throwing the plastic guitar he'd been using at the TV where it smashed through both the TV and the wall before landing in the downstairs bathroom's bath. (We may not really need toilets but we do need baths and showers, especially Emmett.) We all looked up in shock; Edward stopped sniffing, or whatever he does, my hair. Alice looked up so quickly that she accidently ruined Rose's perfect nails which made Rose glare at Emmett who was fuming at Jasper who had been laughing at Emmett for losing I guess, had abruptly stopped and was shaking with anger thanks to Rose. I, however, was calmly staring at the hole in the wall, thinking about what Esme was going to do and say when she saw that. It wasn't exactly missable. _

"_Emmett McCartney Cullen! What the hell was that for? You ruined my toe nails!" Rose screamed at Emmett who immediately looked guilty. I could hear Edward chuckling behind me so I elbowed him, thankful of being a vampire so that I didn't my arm or elbow on his marble like skin. He immediately stopped laughing at Emmett's expense, just like Emmett had stopped fuming and glaring at Jasper. These big, tuff, vampire guys that could lift their cars several times over, were wrapped around our little fingers! And we loved it!_

"_Sorry Rosie... " Emmett called softly, winning "Rosie" over in an instant. Her expression went from angry to love struck. Awww..._

"_What happened anyway Emmett?" Alice called from her spot on the couch, her first word since she had looked up from Rose's toes._

"_Jasper cheated!" yelled Emmett, pointing at Jasper, almost jabbing him in the face. _

"_I did not! You're just crap at this game!" I could tell that everyone in the room was feeling Jasper's anger so I put my shield into place around all of our minds in an attempt to save the rest of the house. Once everyone was calm, they looked toward me in gratitude while Edward kissed the spot under my ear, whispering a "thank you" in my ear._

"_No! You cheated!" Emmett was getting worked up again. And the only one that could calm him down was the one that was winding him up. _

"_Or maybe you're just jealous because I beat your score by 1000 points." Jasper taunted smugly. 'Please stop Jasper' I begged him my head, using every mental force known to both man and vampire for him to be able to hear me._

"_That's it!" Yelled Emmett before grabbing Jasper roughly by the shoulders as he launched Japer across the room and through the large windows. I wonder how Emmett's going to explain this to Esme when she gets home from her relaxing time with Carlisle. He's probably planning on waiting for either me or Edward to explain for him which is usually what happens._

"_EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed, causing Emmett to freeze in his tracks of dragging Jasper up from the window ledge. "Put Jasper down before you damage anymore of this house!" And Emmett did exactly what she told him to. Unfortunately, that involved him throwing Jasper into the fireplace which, thankfully, was never light up for obvious reasons. It collapsed around Jasper as Esme and Carlisle walked through the door._

"_I only came back to remind you not to destroy my house and I find this!" Esme started calmly, softly padding into the living room to further take in the damage done to the room before she finally saw the extent of the real damage done as she saw the fireplace and the windows. "And I can only guess who caused this." She turned to look at Emmett who was looking sheepish, his head hung low. Suddenly, Edward burst out laughing beneath me, throwing me off his lap in surprise. We all looked at him in confusion as he clutched his stomach while pointing at Jasper who, when we all turned to look at him, was chuckling to himself silently._

"_I'm sorry momma." Emmett said softly, using the one name that Esme can't say no to. Esme's expression immediately changed from one of anger to one of love at the use of that beloved name but before Esme could let Emmett off the hook, Carlisle stepped into the room._

"_Emmett. Clean this mess up. It had better be as clean as it was when we left by the time we get back." Emmett's shoulders slouched as he realised he hadn't gotten away with it. Carlisle turned around to Esme and said "Come on dear. Let's go before anything else happens."_

_We all said our goodbyes yet again and relaxed._

"_Hey Rosie. Can you help me?" Emmett asked after Jasper had been pull from the once beautiful marble fireplace. Rose, who had gone back to painting her toenails with Alice now that all the drama was over, didn't even look up from her feet. She just continued to paint nails. The only thing that gave away that she had heard him was when she said,_

"_That's what you get for ruining my nails."_

_*End Flashback*_

That was an interesting day to say the least. Emmett managed to fix the house before Esme and Carlisle got back the next day. But he really wasn't in a happy mood as none of us would help him out. He sulked until he and Rose went upstairs that night. You can only imagine what the rest of us heard. Of course, Edward got it worse, you know with the whole he-can't-stop-hearing-things-when-he-wants-to. Well, I can help him unless they are really "loud" which of course, Rose and Emmett's thoughts were. You could see him grimace get deeper as the night went on.

Since Carlisle had left with Max and Edward, Esme had gone back to whatever she was doing. I always wondered what Esme does when none of us are here; either at work or at school. She can't have much else to do other than clean really now can she?

As a knock was heard on the door, five vampire heads popped from around the door. Esme rushed to the door before calming herself and answering the door, acting as normal as possible. I suppose this acting is rare for Esme since she doesn't leave the house nearly as much as the rest of us. As she opened the door, we were met with an unbelievable sight. Four... kids is probably the best way to describe them, with wings. Instantly, I thought of Max's 'family.' This must be them. Apparently, every other vampire in the room had the same thought as I heard almost silent gasps escape from the five of us, attempting to hide behind the door. But Esme was the first to speak our thoughts aloud.

"You must be Max's friends then?" Esme asked simply. Immediately their faces slipped into expression of disbelief and shock. The first to recover was, well, an angel looking little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, similar to those of Rose except this little girl's were warm rather than Rose's cold, calculating eyes. Completing the angelic look was the pair of crisp snow white wings hanging loosely behind her.

"You know Max?" she squealed in delight as her eyes sparkled in recognition at the simple, average name.

"Yes, we know Max. Would you like to come in? You all look cold." That caused the rest of us to suppress a giggle, "and Max should be back soon. Hopefully." Alice barely had to bend at all to talk to the little angel which caused a more obvious giggle to escape from us vampires. At first the oldest looking one looked slightly wary, as well as something else. Something in his eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Then Jasper sent a wave of calm over all of us. Immediately, the tallest one's face relaxed before he nodded, at the wall mind you, as he reached an arm out behind him. A coloured girl grasped his hand, leading him inside the house. This caused raised eyebrows from the vampires in the room but I figured that we could find out later.

Jasper lead them into the living room, gesturing them to the seats in the room. The oldest and coloured girl sat on the couch while the angelic one and the other boy sat down on the floor at their feet. The Cullen Clan boys sat on the other couch before pulling their women up and onto their laps. Esme and I awkwardly sat on the arm chairs to the side that were rarely used. An awkward silence followed; nobody quite knowing what to say to ease the tension in the room.

"So how do you know Max?" asked the coloured girl, "and how did you know we were friends of Max?" Of course, the questions had to be answered, but we didn't know how much Max had told them. I and Esme shared a glance, unaware what to do. Should we answer truthfully, or lie? Our decision was taken out of our hands as Rose spoke first.

"Max came to us one day. We don't know why, she just did. And she's been staying here for about a week. And we could tell that you were friends of Max cause your wings are out on show. "started rose simply. The angelic one looked into Rose's lay eyes and simply said.

"You're lying." Ok...

"No I'm not. Your wings are still-." Rose was cut off which isn't something that happens every day to Rose and she doesn't take it lightly.

"You are. I can read minds. I know you're lying. Just tell us the truth! We can keep a secret." This was getting out of hand. I opened up my mind and knelt down in front of the pouting angel as I had imagined myself doing to Nessie all those years ago.

"I know that you know we're lying hun, but we don't want to tell you anything that Max doesn't want you to know. Ok?" I ask, using the same motherly voice I had used on Nessie in the one day that I had had her in my arms.

As the little girls eyes softened, she replied to my question. As you can tell, I still didn't know any names of them and it was getting awkward calling them by what they look like.

"Ok. I trust you. Your mind is similar to Max's. And my names Angel." Angel. A fitting name for such a little angel of a girl.

Then, now that the rest of the newcomers knew that it was safe and that we could be trusted, they told us their names as well. The oldest and tallest was Iggy. He was the one with the funny eyes. He was blind and, now that I thought about it you could tell. The coloured girl was called Nudge and she liked to talk, more than Alice likes to shop. The younger boy was called Gasman or Gazzy for short, for reasons that we apparently never want to have the opportunity to find out. And last but not least there was Angel, Gazzy's little sister.

"Would you like some food? I was making some for Max, but I'm sure that she won't mind if you have some and I can always make more for her if she's hungry when she gets back." Esme suddenly said, reminding us all of the differences between us. Like Max, these kids had fit right into our little group without much need for adjustment. It was nice to be able to click with someone like that that isn't another vampire. We'd all completely forgotten that they still needed to eat, probably just as much as Max usually eats in one meal. Esme's motherly side had kicked in and reminded her that there were people that needed to be fed. They quickly nodded, eager to get some good food and followed Esme into our unused kitchen.

Once the kids were in the kitchen with Esme, Alice let her Pixie-ness lose.

"Oh My God! Max is going to be so happy that they're here! And did you see Nudge's clothes? She could defiantly use a good shopping spree. And she looks like someone who'd enjoy the endless lines of clothes, unlike some people we know." She turned to look at me as she said that, "And how cute is Angel? And did you see Rose's face when Angel cut her off in the middle of a sentence? Oh my god it was priceless! And now maybe Max can stay here with us, as one big family. All we need now is Fang and then Max would be truly happy. This is going to be great!" By this point, Alice was jumping up and down on Jasper's lap. You could see that it was getting uncomfortable for him but he wouldn't say anything; he wouldn't want to hurt Alice's feelings. At the look on Jasper's face though, Emmett let out a roar of a laugh, one that he had kept in all this time. But because of Jasper, this roar of a laugh excited Alice even more causing Jasper to throw her off his lap onto the floor in the most gentleman way possible before running into the bathroom no doubt, in his and Alice's room. Again, more laughter followed from the bear of a man. Rose sauntered over to Emmett and slapped him across the back of the head so hard that if it had been a regular person then there neck would surely have snapped. That shut him up, thankfully.

It took the bird kids one hour to eat all of the food that could have lasted a family of four, 1 week at least. I would have been very shocking if we hadn't already seen Max eat just as much, on her own. Still, it was weird to watch someone eat so much in so little time. We'd thought Max was an oddity with her ability to eat everything and gain no weight but obviously not. Her whole "family" can do the same thing. Go figure! I guess this means that if they're staying we're going to have to buy a lot more food for them to eat or devour, whichever occurs first.

The front door opened and everyone rushed towards it, expecting to see Max along with Edward and Carlisle. The kids, guessing who could be at the door, followed us as close as they could. However, when we saw who was at the door, Max wasn't there. This caused the kids to worry as they turned to us, especially me, to glare at us for lying to them. At least, that's what they thought we'd done. They tensed up, prepared to fight us if that was their only option. I hope it didn't come to that. I don't think I could harm a sweet little girl like Angel.

"Where's Max?" Angel asked in a voice that you would expect from Rose, ice queen, instead of Angel, snow queen. But admittably, it was a good question. I turned to Alice, wondering where the daughter that I had lost and finally found after fourteen years was, and raised my eyebrow at her, hoping that she would give me a clue to calm my would be racing heart beat if my heart actually beat at all. I was asking her the same question internally, hoping that she could read my mind. Where was Max?


End file.
